Prodigal Son
by Writer Chica
Summary: AU. Zack looses both Aerith and their son in a single day to a new group out to destroy ShinRa. 12 years later, he will come face to face with his lost son...
1. Stolen Life

Disclaimer: I own not the Characters of Zack, Aerith, Genesis, Angeal or Sephiroth. I am merely an otaku who adores them. ^^

Chapter 1: Stolen Life  
_

* * *

  
The weak beams of predawn were just beginning, and Zack Fair was like most of the world asleep with another warm body nestled up against him in his luxuriously warm and comfy bed. Of course he was programmed by years of SOLDIER to get up at dawn but he had a least one more glorious hour of sleep-_

_The force of jack hammer landed on his stomach, prompting him to jerk up and stare sleepily into a pair of green eyes shining, offset by black spikes._

_Hewley, his three-year-old._

_"DADDY!" Came the happy squeal. Zack immediately flumped down onto his pillow with a groan. Two little hands began attempting to shake him, calling out. He could feel the body next to him, stir._

_"Our son is awake." Aerith whispered, unable to keep the grin off her face._

_"Before sunrise he's your son." Zack grumbled. Not two seconds later he found himself unceremoniously shoved out of bed and in a heap on the floor. Aerith of course burst into laughter while their son glared down at his father._

_"Hew-!"_

_"Promised!" came the not-just-a-bit reproachful answer. Zack blinked for a moment or two, then it clicked in his tired mind. Gaia... he'd forgotten promising that Hewley_ _could see himself and Genesis off. He had only agreed because the adults were all leaving. Him and Genesis off to North Corel to deal with a monster problem, Aerith to see the completion of a garden commissioned to her while Sephiroth and Angeal went to the silver-haired general's house in Costa de Sol, as Hojo's latest experiments had left him in unusually bad shape and thus required a rest with someone to make sure he was taken care of._

_"Okay, okay, I'm up you little slave-driver!" a fond rub of the black-spiked hair._

_"Yeah!" Came the high-pitch cry as his mother leaned over and pulled him into a cuddle_

_"Only have yourself to blame you know. He gets it from you." Aerith informed her husband, offering the child a kiss to the cheek._

_"Hah, you wish! Talk to my parents, Hew gets the early rising gene from you!" Zack returned, swinging his legs out so he was sitting on the edge of their bed, smothering a yawn in his hands._

_"But he gets the 'hold onto any promise made and demand it be kept' gene from you, my love." Zack stuck his tongue out at Aerith, while Hewley decided to make a break for it, clamoring over his parents and unfortunately miss-stepping as he did so with Zack, resulting in a sudden jolt and cry of "D'OH!" from the man while ill-concealed laughter came from Aerith. When she finally was able to get herself under control all she could manage was, "Morning honey!"  
_

* * *

Slowly Zack opened up his eyes, grinning. That had basically been his send off ten days ago. They'd planned to be back within a few days, however a blizzard held him and Genesis up. Luckily though they'd managed to make it back to the town just in time. Now, finally... finally he could come home and hug Sprout (as the little boy had been lovingly dubbed, because he was such a _tiny_ thing when he was born), and kiss his Aerith.

Zack was about ready to _explode_ out of the chopper when it was announced they were in Midgar air space, and he could tell by the way Genesis, though tired, immediately straightened and watched their descent out the window that the Scarlet General was eager as he to get home. Angeal and Seph wouldn't be back for another day or two. However, Hew would keep him buoyed by enjoying Loveless and, despite his name, being horribly, unapologetically blatant about which of the three generals/surrogate uncles was his favorite.

And Genesis would love every minute of it.

Finally, FINALLY the copter touched down on the ShinRa compound Launchpad. Genesis, albeit laughing, actually had to pull Zack back from just hopping out while the blades were still whirling. To their shock, Director Lazard is there to greet them, his expression grim.

"General Rhapsodos, Lieutenant-Colonel Fair I need to see you immediately in my office."

"Oh no, not another mission we just got back." moaned Zack, not caring that he was being insubordinate, and Genesis' expression echoed those sentiments. Lazard though, shook his head, booking no argument.

"Let's discuss this in private." There was nothing to be done. Without looking at each other they begrudgingly followed him into the director's office, his secretary firmly shutting the door behind them. The director signaled them to sit the plush chairs. "While you were trapped by the storm, there was an attack-"

"Are they okay? Angeal and General Sephiroth?" Zack asked, as Genesis tensed, worried for his lovers, but just then the two in questioned entered the office, obviously just off the helicopter themselves.

"As you can see, they're fine." Lazard said, a hint of annoyance creeping into his voice while the two newcomers were given chairs by the Director's secretary who then promptly left them, "Generals, thank you for cutting you trip short in and on such short notice."

"Would you just get to the _point_ Lazard we are all very tired." Genesis snapped, at the end of his rope now. A warning look was shot to the General.

"At fifteen-hundred hours yesterday," the Director began, his tone as always deep and soothing, "I received a phone call from Lieutenant Kovalovich arranging for an emergency medical transport. It seems GUARDIAN," naming a mysterious group of apparent rebels Aerith had brought to ShinRa's attention after they had approached her, "finally had the audacity to launch an attack involving 2 SOLDIERs and 2 civilians."

"Who was hurt?" General Sephiroth immediately demanded. His concern for the SOLDIER's under his charge was well known, though respectfully never mentioned.

"3rd class Walston and Debois were killed." Lazard stopped, and immediately the four froze. The two SOLDIER's assigned to Aerith and Hewley for something like this! But that could only mean...

"As that implies... the civilians in the attack were your wife and son, Lieutenant Fair." Zack blinked, feeling a fizzling sensation start in his stomach, not fully registering what was being said, "Aerith...? Hewley?"

"When she came back early, she decided to take a day trip with your son and their bodyguards. After the SOLDIER's were gunned down, your wife evidently tried to escape with the boy, but the group pursued and cornered her. There was a fight." Another pause as Lazard regarded Zack more, his voice becoming soft, "You should be proud, she fought hard and definitely inflicted damage.. but unfortunately she was out numbered and outgunned. And with child to protect..." He made a vague gesture.

"No... No... Where are they, I wanna to see my son!" Zack cried. The others all tensed, their faces paling and two of them with varying expressions of horror and shock. Aerith, by virtue of being Zack's wife and a lovely, kind soul in general, had made her a rather big part of their lives. Lazard stared at him in silence something deep and almost... no that wasn't... sympathy?

"When Kovalovich and his group found her, she was conscious, a miracle considering the wounds she'd taken, and told them that apparently it was never her GUARDIAN was after, it was your son." A deep sigh and Lazard actually looked mournful, "... I regret having to be the one to tell you this. Your wife lapsed out of consciousness en route, and finally succumbed to blood-loss shortly after arriving in our medical ward."

"Dead...." Zack whispered, eyes wide and now numb, even as Angeal leaned over and squeezed his shoulder.

"Please be assured all was done to save her, and all IS being done to locate your son and return him to you. That's why I called General Hewley and General Sephiroth back early, so they may assist. And of course General Rhapsodos and yourself when you're ready."

"No... It's not possible..." Zack whispered, his stomach churning with the effort not to throw up, while the Generals drew subtly drew closer to him. The silence was the deafening kind, as everyone tried to absorb what they were being told. Aerith... dead? True the group had approached her... and she'd told the Generals, face pale, the leader was extremely upset at her refusal to join or help them... but she'd been so kind. Even though the generals all knew they frightened her, she'd always welcomed them into her home with tea and sweet cakes, plus that warm smile. That someone would actually strike her down in cold blood...

Inconceivable. And snatching Hewley.... _that_ was unspeakable. But at least they stood a CHANCE at finding him alive.

Lazard spoke his next works, not to be cruel, but to impress the reality of the situation on the SOLDIER.

"She's in the morgue."

"You put her.... ?" Now suddenly Zack felt himself grow enraged, slamming his hands on the desk, "You put her in the where!? In that cold, dark hellhole!? I want her out of there now!"

"Lieutenant Fair, _calm yourself!_" Director Lazard stood to his full height, warning the boy off of what could be extremely dangerous turf as Zack was pulled back by Angeal, "She was put there per protocol. She is _dead_, may the Lifestream take her back in all haste for her kindness, and there was nothing else we could do for her. The coroner would've performed an autopsy immediately for clues to help us find your son but I convinced her propriety and common decency demanded loved ones be notified first. You can refuse that, go claim her for burial as soon as you make the arrangements." A few second silence as Zack sat biting his lips and shaking. The thought of Aerith being cut up, it horrified him. But... at the same time, if it would help him find their son...

"An autopsy. If it will help find Hew, then... Do it." Now his voice jaw locked and he took on a forceful tone, "But I want it done carefully, I won't have her mutilated! And if Hojo or any one of his cronies comes near her body there will be hell to pay!" Lazard looked thoughtful for a moment, while the four sets of eyes stared at him before he picked up his phone and dialed.

"Adelita," He asked addressing his secretary, "has it been a year since the science department's last audit?" the voice was in indistinguishable to the four SOLDIER's, but Lazard nodded, "Year and half is it? Good, inform the good doctor that I will be in there within the next 48 hours, not only to see their account sheets but also the facilities to make sure the expenses are being used for what they claim. And then tell the coroner to go ahead with the autopsy of Aerith Fair." Lazard then hung up, "That should keep them plenty busy while the coroner does her work."

"Thanks," Zack couldn't keep the bitterness completely out of his voice, after a pause, "I... I want to see her. Before...." He trailed off, but he didn't really need to finish it.

"Of course, just go down to the morgue, one of the assistants will take you to her. I'll debrief the generals and they can fill you in on what's being done to recover your son. Though if I may... General Hewley, in light of recent events, would you escort Fair? I think it wise to make sure he has a little extra protection for the time being."

"Will do" Angeal didn't want to leave Zack alone anyway.

"Very well, Lieutenant Colonel Fair and General Hewley you are free to go. General Rhapsodos, General Sephiroth. I'd like to have a briefing of what we have so far. And, Lieutenant Fair, I put Kovalovich in charge thus far of the investigation. Though one of the Generals may assume authority now."

"I will." Genesis immediately spoke up, his eyes hard and determined. Lazard nodded.

"I'll have Lieutenant Kovalovich informed he's to report immediately to you." With that... Angeal and Zack rose, Zack trembling so badly Angeal actually had to put a hand to his back to steady him. Lazard then turned to the remaining Generals as the door shut.

"Generals... let's get started. There's a lot of ground to cover."

* * *

Chica's Chatter: Hey dears! Angsty? Yes! If you do not want teh angst... this will be nothing compared to next chapter!! Gomen!!!! But there will be several plot points established, and after that, the angst will be less and less!

A thousands thank yous to Vega Sailor for helping. ^^ Read her fabulous FF7 fics on her profile.

Reviews=LOVE. So please give love even if it's just a couple of lines! (you might just get some back ^^)

* * *


	2. A Funeral

Disclaimer: Zack Fair, the Generals and Kunsel all belong to Square Enix, while Anton Tempest belongs to Vega Sailor. Only Hewley Fair is mine!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Funeral

_Aerith stood with baited breathe as she watched Zack, so handsome in a light blue tunic and pants with it's exquisite sequined designs as her people in the ancient days wore, face laughing as he led his four closest friends down the candle lit path towards the center of her church. She almost laughed when they froze at the sight of what was once dirty, rundown and obscure, now soft delicate fabric forming a tent of sorts blowing gently in the wind, burning torches lighting the inside with the smell of flowers, spices, and the evening breeze transforming it into something surreal and almost magical._

_"Welcome my lords, and a good eve to you!" She offered with her usual cheerful smile and a bow,_ _dressed in a red figure-hugging dress that matched Zack's tunic, a soft veil fell from her hairline to her back, tiny jewels and sequins caught as she bowed to them. Zack grinned at her as she gave a soft kiss, patted her husband's cheek, and turning to their guests, pulled back the curtain to reveal cushions and centered around a low table which was lain down with food and utensils, "Please come in and feast!_"

_"Nice setup!" was Kunsel's approving opinion, flopping down on a cushion with a grin and reaching for some fruit slices.  
_  
_"Thank you!" Aerith replied elbowing Zack who was bouncing behind her as everyone got settled._

_"May I ask what the occasion is?" Genesis inquired._

_"I... have a petition."_

_"What is it?" Sephiroth asked suspiciously as Zack poured some wine._

_"Indulge me a little, there's a bit of a story to it..."_  
_  
"Then you'd best tell us, our puppy looks like he's about to explode over there." Angeal commented wryly._

_Aerith gently tapped Zack's nose, "I tell them. That's what we agreed." Slowly she turned to face one of the pillars, gathering her thoughts._

_"History tells us that a long ago, like these two pillars, two dominant species, Humans and Ancients, lived on this planet side by side until a great calamity fell from the sky and wiped the Ancients out." She turned back to them, her face calm._

_"A calamity did fall, and yes most of the Ancients did die... but pockets survived, hiding amongst humans. The population was so small though, that there was never any hope of re-population. Each generation the blood thinned, the numbers dwindled, till finally when ShinRa took an interest in the Ancients' tale of a 'Promised Land' there was one left, named Ilfalna." Her lips began to quiver, "ShinRa sent a scientist by the name of Gast Faremis to seek her out._"

_Sephiroth's eyes widened, "Gast? You knew doctor Gast?"_

_"No... no I'm afraid I didn't. You see he fell in love with Ilfalna, and they had a daughter..." Her grass-colored eyes met Sephiroth's jade, tears clinging to them, "he died trying to protect us from Hojo when I was twenty days old. My name is all I have left of my father."_

_"He was your father?" Sephiroth whispered, unable to recall the last time he was almost breathless with amazement._

_"I grew up Aerith Gainsborough... but I was born Aerith Faremis." Here Aerith raised her chin proudly smiling a bit wider, "Daughter of human and Cetra, child of most-high Gaia." A strong gust of breeze burst in, blowing all her hair and veil to one side, one bang blowing across her eyes._

_Now everyone was struck speechless... a half ancient?! This sweet unassuming girl had half the blood of those spoken of as god-like beings who spoke and heard the planet, wielding it's power in ways that the human mind could only gape at flowing her veins?_

_"Why didn't you TELL us?!" Genesis rounded on Zack, but Aerith spoke up._

_"Because I told him not to. Both my parents died because of my human-cetra blood, I spent my first seven years shut up in a lab, and then after that quietly hunted because of it!" How a person could sigh like that but still smile they were all left to wonder, "If it were just me I'd leave you all safe and in the dark about all of this, as I vowed, but..." she turned her head to smile at Zack who'd stood behind her, he leaned in to rest his chin on her shoulder smile of his own adorning his face, "It isn't just me now."_

_"Yes, Zack's association with you might be problematic, but we can protect both you and him." Sephiroth assured, and there was a vigorous nod from the others gathered._

_"Generals, Anton, Kuns-" Here she was overcome by a fit of giggles, amazed herself, "Zack... you tell them!" Zack lifted his chin off her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her middle, almost wiggling with glee._

_"I'm gonna be a dad!!" Here, an amusing spit-take came from Kunsel and Angeal choked on his wine and all eyes turned to Aerith, who blushed prettily and giggled, "It's true! I'm pregnant, due around Winter Solstice."_

_Genesis was the first to recover his voice,"Congratulations to you both._"

_"Yes..."_

_"That's great!" Kunsel offered, grinning. Aerith giggled and found herself being pressed close by her husband.  
_  
_"Thank you!" her face fell to a mixture of fear and sadness, "Can you think what Hojo and the President will do when they learn they can get their hands on a Cetra__**-SOLDIER**__ hybrid?__"_

_"I'm NOT going to let that happen, but I need your help."__ Zack said, expression unusually serious, but then it would be._

_"We realized, after the initial jubilation that Zack's promotion to Lt. Colonel is going to mean him to take longer missions more often, and... Hojo's an opputunistic little ferret as we know all too well._"_ It was the first time they'd ever heard Aerith say something ill of... well. Anyone!_  
_  
"So... my petition is... help us protect our child."_

_"He will not come near you." Sephiroth pledged._

_"We'll look after you in anyway we can_." _Angeal stated, eyes resolved.__ And there was a mutual murmur of concurrence,_ a_nd they watched Aerith visibly relax, smile huge and wide._

_"Thank you..." Then she reached into her hair, that pink bow steadfastly tied and and pulled out a white orb that began to glow softly._

_"My mother's line were priests and priestesses who guarded this materia, the first materia ever made, with our chosen warriors. This will bond to the baby as well. If you accept my petition.. place your hand on it." One by one five hands were lowered, Kunsel first and Sephiroth last. __The warm white light suddenly enveloped all touching Holey. All they could see is a white... and the distant sound of a heartbeat echoed in their ears. It dissipated slowly, and the light receded._

_Kunsel blinked, "That was a crazy trip..."_

_Aerith, breathing a little heavily, turned to look at all of them, wanting to be sure they weren't hurt in any way from Holey, Angeal and Sephiroth especially. The former was panting hard like he had just done windsprints, however Sephiroth lay flat out cold on the floor. They all immediately rushed over, Genesis taking the unconscious man's head into his lap._

_"He's so cold we should get him to the Medical Center." Anton said. Aerith looked at him, clearly torn._

_"We can't risk Hojo finding out about this! If he realizes you know..."_

_"And Sephiroth could be in a coma and die at any second!" Genesis snarled._

_"Holey won't hurt someone's who's pledged to it's guardian. I promise you! And it accepted his pledge, I felt it." Zack looked as torn as Aerith... Then an idea came to him._

_"Angeal! why don't you call Dr. Harley? We can trust him. At the very least he'll know someone we can take him to." Immediately Angeal whipped out his PHS._

_"If it isn't supposed to harm someone pledged to you why did it do this to him?" Genesis spoke up again, face clearly upset, and suddenly, Aerith found all eyes on her, and not exactly in a good way._

_"I....." she looked at her feet, then back up, her expression sad, "I can't tell you, I can't. It's too far in.. I've put you all in enough danger as it is."_

0000

The funeral was held in Gongaga.

Zack, finding the thought of her being lowered into the ground and covered with dirt abhorrent, kept with Gongagan tradition and buried her in the water. He gently lifted her from the coffin and waded till he was waist deep in the Gongagan sea. In his native language, he murmured, "Farewell, my beloved... may you play in the waves for eternity," as he lowered her into the water, watching as her face slowly disappeared beneath the surface, and then heart in shambles, allowed the current to take her away...

The march back to his childhood home was a blur, but he knew his friends were beside him along with his parents and Elmira of course. His parents remained behind him, as always his anchors while he took his position to receive the mourners and their condolences.

Kunsel took a glass of wine, eyes never leaving his best friend, who sat as if in a state of shock as people lined up. He had a feeling they'd all been threatened with death should they even BROACH the subject of the missing boy, as not a word was said about Hewley. He'd smile for Zack when the grieving man whenever he'd glance in Kunsel's direction.

Anton approached

"Any word of-"

"No." Kunsel gripped his glass a little bit harder, "Damn it, it shouldn't be this hard! We've had people everywhere, his face plastered all over the news. How could they be getting away with-?!" A scarlet glove landed on Kunsel's shoulder, and Genesis shook his head, a brief gesture towards Zack who was staring at them.

"Gentlemen, over here." Genesis murmured and ushered them towards the other two generals. They'd all taken the oath to protect her and Hewley, that didn't end with her death. Genesis was officially in charge of the investigation and search for Hewley, but they all would be involved in this till the little boy was safely home.

"What did the Coroner say?"

Angeal sighed before plunging in, "... shot twice in the back at close range."

"Blood under her fingernails, bruises across her calves from something resembling a stick hitting them, probably to knock her down, someone hit her across the face too. She fought hard." Was Genesis' contribution. Sephiroth spoke the hardest part.

"... not all the blood on her clothes was hers or her attacker's. When the DNA on an odd patch was run, it wasn't Aerith's or the person she scratched. It was Hewley's."

That someone had put Aerith through her worst nightmare, her mother's death, was unspeakable enough, but to have hurt Hewley, their jewel-eyed chubby-cheeked Sprout? Unforgivable. And what had they done with him after...?

There was a moment of silence, before Sephiroth, still enraged that two of his SOLDIERs as well as two personal charges of his had been taken, spoke, his voice low.

"What. Happened?" A lot of shuffling for a few minutes before Anton spoke.

"The call came in from Dubois right as we were getting ready to leave anyway for some stupid mission or other. Our original ride, Reno got us there in amazing time, arrived to find Waltson floating in the river, single shot to the head. Dubois was about ten paces away, shot multiple times."

"I ran to search for Aerith and Hew. She was about twenty yards away, sitting against a tree" the young Lt. swallowed hard, "She called out the minute she saw me. I ran to her, asked about Hew... she told me GUARDIAN took him. I grabbed Aerith and passed her off to Tempest. He's got a higher rank, better suited to keep Hojo and his cronies away. I was free to hunt for Hew."

"Aerith struggled hard to hold on," Anton whispered, and they huddled a bit closer, "she kept talking to me in the chopper, trying to keep awake... said she had to tell us all something, but she... she lost unconscious just outside Midgar. Raker met us on the pad. About ten minutes later they told me she didn't make it." there was a pause, "Why didn't she use Holey to heal herself? Where is it now? Surely Aerith wouldn't let it fall into _their_ hands?! Bad enough they got-" Their heads immediately turned to Zack, who was looking at a side table that held a picture of the small family on their last to tip here, before he turned to look at them. They gave him sad smiles and reassuring looks, and then another attendee approached, and they resumed their talk.

"And GUARDIAN left _nothing_ of themselves?" Angeal demanded disbelieving, "The ground must have been soft with the recent rains, footprints-"

"Nothing distinctive." was Kunsel's frustrated answer, "the ground was _too_ soft, and they ran over each other's prints, so you've got three or more cross crossing each other. They tell us the direction they ran and that there was one HELL of a fight but beyond that."

"All the trace was basically unusable between the damp mud and the heat lately. Ballistics will narrow down the type of gun, but the ammunition at least, is common." Sephiroth reminded Angeal, The sick silence came again, as they stared around the cheerfully colored living, so out of place for this occasion...

"This is ridiculous," muttered Genesis, frustratedly flicking some hair. "It should've NEVER come to this! GUARDIAN should've been taken out weeks ago!"

"This... level of planning and organization... Aerith led us to believe this was just a ragtag bunch of people. Just another group with anti-ShinRa leanings begun somewhere in Mideel." Angeal concurred with his friend, "But they've managed to evade us, and this... this attack was like something from Wutai." Sephiroth, always the older, logical one said it.

"Did Aerith tell us everything she knew? Did she truly give us all the information that GUARDIAN relayed when they approached her?" There was a horrified silence at what he was implying...

"There's no way she'd cover for them."

"GUARDIAN just gave her bad information! Common tactic."

"Seph, Aerith would _NEVER_ betray Zack or us like that-"

"She made an appointment to see me not as an acquaintance but General of SOLDIER." Now that stopped everyone in their tracks.

"WHAT?"

"Why didn't you say something sooner Seph?"

"Why wouldn't she see Angeal or myself? Or Anton?"

"My secretary just informed me and I was waiting till we could all sort this out together. All Aerith would say is that she 'needed to fix a mistake,' and that it had to be me." A waiter interrupted them with some food. They took a moment to nibble and become lost together amidst the somber chatter. So much just wasn't adding up. Holey missing, GUADIAN's ability to strike far too close to ShinRa's heart without leaving a trace, and one more thing.

"Where were the Turks?" Kunsel asked looking to all of the rest, "We left them with just the two SOLDIER's because the Turks should've been there! Minerva knows they've never left her alone since she was sixteen!" Zack had pitched a hissy fit after catching Elena tailing the couple during their honeymoon that was still somewhat of a legend, but the Turks remained close by.

"That's what WE'D like to know." Angeal said darkly, the other two General echoing his sentiments.

"Veld would tell us nothing, the arse. The one time ShinRa takes them off her and no one knows why-"

"That doesn't matter Gen." came a familiar, yet not it had such a hallow edge, voice from behind and they whirled to find the widower had approached and been listening behind them.

"Zack, we were just-"

"We weren't trying to hide anything."

"This was all going to be discussed with you, but-"

"I know... you just wanted to give me some time, right?" There was a whoosh of relief at his smile, he understood then, "S'why you're my friends." Then his face hardened and he took a few deep breaths.

"But we don't have time! Every minute Hew could be further and further away! I'm _going_ to find my son even if trying kills me!"

000

He had no idea how prophetic his words would become twelve years later. And it would all start with a visit from a man named Cid Highwind...

* * *

Chica's Chatter: Hah! Sorry this took me so long! But the next one should come much faster, and YEAH Cid! Till then, review please!! I'd love concrite about this story thus far!!

Many thanks to Vega Sailor for help and use of her char!


	3. The Clue

Disclaimer: I own _not_ the characters in the cannon FVII Crisis Core game, that's Square Enix. Lt. General Colt Winchester is belonging to Vega Sailor and used with her okay.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Clue

_Aerith was nervously pacing in front of a door, Hewley__ in her arms__, heavy at three.  
_

_"Whea!" whined the three-year-old, "Want park!"_

_"Sorry Sprout, but -" the door to the office opened and Aerith turned around as Genesis came out, an eyebrow raised._

_"Thought I heard him out here. Hello Sprout "_

_"Unca Gen!" The boy cried as he was taken into his favorite uncle's arms, eagerly latching onto the infamous red coat. He received a pet and a friendly smile._

_"Not that a visit isn't lovely, but why are you here?" Aerith looked pointedly at his door._

_"Can we talk for a moment?" Genesis nodded, and held the door open for her to go into his office. It's high window poured sunlight over the mahogany furniture, plush and comfortable of course, with a arrangement of Aerith's flowers on a table by the window._

_"I'll try not to keep you busy for long." Aerith thanked, taking a seat of her own in a spare chair in front of Genesis' expansive mahogany desk._

_"Start at the beginning my dear, and make sure it's clear why I should care." Aerith caught herself giggling while the general smirked at her. After a moment she became very still and quiet._

_"I took Hewley to the park today, and... there was a man. __I don't know him, but General," her volume dipped, "he knew me."_

_"He does? How does he know you, as Zack's wife, or as an Ancient?" A second's hesitation._

_"He called me Ifalna's daughter." The general's auburn eyebrows shot up to meet his hairline._

_"How does he know that?"_

_"I don't know." Aerith shook her head, she was getting off topic, "He said he's apart of a group. That's why I wanted to talk to you."_

_"What did he tell you about it? Why are they seeking you out?"_

_"They call themselves GUARDIAN..."_

_"GUARDIAN, that's a new one..." Genesis said wryly, then turned serious again, "What kind of help were they demanding?"__ Their eyes met, her lips quivering, but voice steady._

_"Destroy ShinRa, starting with it's greatest hero." Genesis stared in utter disbelief, not because of the assassination attempt itself, but the face that these people were asking Aerith to do it. Aerith who it was quietly laughed was the only woman to have a place in the legend's heart.  
_

_Aerith took a shaky breathe, "My gifts, he says, are the final piece to the puzzle to taking down the General, and with him gone, ShinRa." She let out a small shudder, eye landing on Hewley,"All this he says with my baby in his arms."_

_"You let this stranger hold your son? No offense, darling but that was not the brightest thing to do."_

_Aerith gave a violent shake of her head, "I never gave him permission! I turned my back for a second to grab a water and he was there, Hewley in his arms!"_

_"That's disturbing...did he say anything else, did he make threats of what he would do if you refused?"_

_Aerith looked sick as she glanced at Hewley, then back up again, "He put Hewley back into my arms and said 'You should be more careful with your son, you never know when he might slip away.'"_

_"A threat in the clothes of a friendly warning." Genesis muttered, trying to hide his anger, "And what did you say during all of this?_

_"I... I was frozen at first. When he told me GUARDIAN's mission." She confessed, smiling weakly, "Then I told him I'd never betray my family like that. I may have hated ShinRa but... it gave me Zack! And Hewley, it gave me all of you!"_

_"And what was his response?"_

_"That's when he put Hewley back in my arms, once he made his threat..." Aerith licked her lips, "he just walked away."_

_"Frightening..." A thought occurred to Genesis, "Have you told Zack this?"_

_"No, not yet. I thought I should take it someone whose first instinct wouldn't be to find and beat the man into a pulp."_

_"A good choice, Zack means well with his hotheadedness, but he let's it have too much control."_

_Aerith's face fell and she looked tired, "Why can't I just be left in peace with my family?"_

_"The price of power and fame." Genesis offered with a vague hand gesture. Aerith sighed, but the smile was quick to return as she watched her son climb off Genesis' lap and come over to her, scooping him up and pressed close.  
_

_"Still, I'd rather deal with this then not have my Midgar Family." She smiled, and received a kind one back.  
_

_"It has been a pleasure knowing you, I have never seen Zack so happy, and just like his father, your little sprout has quite effectively wormed his way into our hearts."_

_"I noticed that the day Hew come home. Everyone came over, and it ended up the women in the kitchen while all you men hung over the baby." Aerith giggled.  
_

_"I swear all of our voices had gone up in pitch by a couple of octaves." Gen agreed, grinning while Aerith laughed.  
_

_"Angeal and Colt got into that heated debate, gunsmith or sword-master for Hewley, till I came out and set them straight. And Colt nicknamed it 'mother bandersnatch mode.'" Aerith said, proud grin on her face. The Scarlet general allowed himself a chuckle before turning back to serious.  
_

_"Zack and I will be leaving tomorrow, to quell that monster in the north. I can assign some men to look after you." Aerith bit her lip, then nodded. There was no helping it._

_"I'll tell Zack tonight, then, that way he can cool off by the time he gets back."_

_"Though knowing him he might insist on staying."_

_"I'll make sure he goes. After all, for once ShinRa keeping the dogs on me might be useful!" She offered, though her hands were a bit fidgety_

_"If you are afraid, you are welcome to stay here until Zack gets back."_

_"Thank you... but I have work myself. Just, keep a couple men on him, too while he's at my mother's alright? Hew, say bye!" Hewley, nestled against his mother's shoulder raised up and over to give his favorite Uncle a wave, "Bai-bai Unca Gen! See soon K?"_

_"Very soon little sprout." Gen called, Aerith slowly turned around again. She couldn't say if it was the planet or an instinct inside her, but..._

_"You'll look after him for me, won't you? All of you?"_

_"Of course," was the automatic response then he realized what she was implying, "You will be there too, of course, dear."_

_Aerith licked her lips again, and smiled, "Of course General!"_

_Had Zack been there, he would've told Genesis that Aerith always licked her lips when she was holding back._

0000

"Hey, any luck this time angel-face?" Lt. General Colt Winchester asked entering into Angeal's office with a stack of reports.

"No... just like always." Angeal muttered, rubbing his face. 12 years of hunting, praying, begging with the planet... and nothing. No Hewley, no answers to the questions Aerith and her death left behind.

"Sorry."

"What have you got there?" Angeal asked, he needed a distraction.

"Reports from the survivors of the last attack, straight from Chet. Thought you'd liek to peruse them." As if it add insult to injury, GUARDIAN had greatly increased it's boldness, just recently moving up to actually going after small groups of SOLDIER's. Colonel Chester, 'Chet' Wyndham had just lost a group of ten, another Colonel a group of five. Angeal grabbed a hand full and began running through it, hoping for a clue or sign or... something!

"Sirs... not to intrude, but there's a man here to see Lt General Winchester-"

"-Tell the arsehole to get out here already!-"

"... He won't go _away!_" The secretary all but wailed, "Shall I toss him out? He claims he's your cousin, Lt. General."

"No that's my cousin all right...." Colt said, lips twitching with amusement.

"Send him in." Angeal told his secretary, who looked doubtful, but did as her boss had instructed

"Surprise Cous'!" Cid Highwind called out, voice jovial, wearing what could only be called a "shit-eater" grin as he strode into the room.

"Now what the hell are you doing here?" Was the retort, but Colt's grin was wide and welcoming.

"Oh what the hell, no love for the cous? Bastard. And here I was, makin' a stop in Midgar to get supplies for m'baby and thought I oughtta look up my two favorite cousins. The fact that you were inconsiderate enough to be working ain't my problem." Cid shot back as he thumped his cousin on the back while the two exchanged a one-armed man-hug.

"I love you too." Colt laughed, pulling back.

"Yeah yeah, come home more often then, jack-ass." The rough man gave Angeal a respectful nod, "General Hewley, I'm assumin'."

"Cid Highwind, I pressume." Angeal nodded politely back.

"Alright, enough of these niceties! When the fuck can I steal you and Chet away tonight? I fly back to Rocket Town tomorrow."

"Now wait a minute here, I'm the jack-ass? Every time I visit Rocket Town, you're holed up in your little tin can and can't be bothered."

"Hei hei hei! Don't be fuckin' disrespectin' my baby like that ya shithead! I tells ya' _drag_ me away by my hair and I'll bother! But_ noooooooo!"_ Colt let out a chuckle.

The conversation rapidly began to dissolve, causing Angeal cast his eyes habitually to a photo of himself and his little godson. The boy, barely a year old at the time, was dangling off the General's raised arm, giggling, while Angeal gave the tot an amused '_what-are-you-doing-you-silly?_' look .

"Cute kid... yours?" A voice interrupted his brooding, and Angeal raised his eyes, to meet Cid's light blues.

"No, not by blood. He's my godson."

"Ah... Looks like a fun littl' squirt." Then Cid got a VERY good look at the toddler, and found himself stopping.

"Wait a sec... wait a damn sec... is this an ol' photo?" Angeal found himself grimacing as he signed off on one of the reports.

"Yes. And I'd rather not discuss the reasons why." Angeal stated voice slightly edged as he stapled some of the reports together rather savagely. Cid, if what his cousin said was right, was an okay man but not someone he wanted to discuss something so personal... and painful.

But Cid pressed on.

"He be about 15 now?" The General slowly swiveled around in his chair, eyebrows furrowed.

"Roughly, yes."

"What are you gettin' at Cid?" Colt demanded, shooting a glance at Angeal. The other man had suffered a enough from his last mission, he didn't deserve an overly determined Cid to add to it. A shrewd look crossed Cid's face, as if he trying to decide if he ought to tell them, then seemed to make up his mind.

"Sure as The Highwind's best airship on this planet, I've seen that kid." A split second of nothing, and then Cid found himself suddenly and unceremoniously shoved into Angeal's chair and the chair rolled into a corner, his cousin and Angeal boxing him in.

"When Cid?" demanded Colt.

"Last night I was home!" Cid snapped jarred at suddenly finding himself trapped and stuck.

"Where?" Angeal barked, causing Cid to swivel back to the man and realize... he had a fuckin' big sword!

"The fucktard who runs a local dive called me about a couple of under-aged kids who look like trouble, I tell Steve to kick their asses out but he says they're armed. I get down there, and there're the two morons so PAINFULLY under-aged, I hadda smack Steve later for being an arsehole and lettin'em in at all. The blonde, he was _plastered_. Steve was arguing with him while the friend was holding the little shithead back from climbing over the bar, and they _were_ armed, Blondie with a gun and Blackie had a sword. Blackie seemed real nervous when he realized the whole bar was focused on them."

"What color were the boy's eyes?" Angeal demanded, practically leering.

"Green! Made me think of looking through tree leafs... or grass. Hair was black and spiky." Angeal backed off to turn toward his bookshelf and pull down a picture of Zack at 16, almost afraid to breathe.

"Did the boy look like this?" The Rocket Town native took a long glance, not about to hand out false hope knowingly.

"Fuck yeah! Only... the eyes," a sagely nod, "and a little twiggier. But the hair's the same, that smile too." Angeal let out a shaky breathe and held out the other picture, Zack but this time with Aerith waving at the camera.

"Eyes like this." Cid nodded then glanced up at Angeal who slowly pulled back and went to lean against his desk, his entire body tingling.

"This is a picture of Colonel Zack Fair when he was around that boy's age. And the other is his wife, Aerith Fair. She was murdered 12 years ago, and their son, my godson, Hewley Fair disappeared the same day."

"Shit man... I'm sorry."

"If that boy is who we think he is, then we have finally found him."

"That be shortened it to 'Hew'?" Colt and Angeal's eyes met and widened.

"Yes."

"Then I think you'll want to hear the rest of this odyssey. All-o-sudden, this..." here Cid shuddered, "_chill_ comes over the place and everyone turns to the door. Now I've seen a shitload of 'busted' looks, and even my share of _'OH SHIT I'M DEAD_' looks as unofficial bouncer... but the expression on these kids' faces when they see who's standin' in the doorway... I can't even begin to describe. Maybe an escaped convict comin' face to face with their original arrestin' officer."

"This guy gets one look at these two and comes storming in, everyone skittering out of the way. He just _wallops_ Blondie, knocked the kid clean off the stool! Blackie leaps down off his own stool, but gets nailed upside the head too. The guy snaps in the coldest, most threatenin' voice you've ever heard _'out'_ and they go running as fast as their legs can carry them. Still gives me the damn willies thinking about it."

"Now I followed them out because I was worried this asswhole'd haul-off and fuckin' kill these two, and bein' young-n-dumb ain't a reason to kill somebody. I find them and he's got them against a wall, and they're all but shitting themselves as he's layin' into them. What struck me as strange though was he didn't seemed pissed that they went in a bar too young or that the friend got himself shitfaced with a weapon. But that they didn't have on masks or som' such. Makes no sense, _but_ as the guy storms off, heard Blondie say 'Sorry, Hew,' kid just kinda shook his head, and they started following the dude. That's when I went to have a talk with Steve."

"This man, was he wearing a mask too?" Angeal asked, and Cid was on it.

"He was 'bout my height, eyes as cold and blue as ice. Pale like the sun ain't touched him 'n ages, hair was pale blond, slicked back I s'pposed, face kinda pointy but no scars that I could see... Average build. Think Blondie called him... Uncle Get'in." There was several minutes of scratching as Colt finished. Cid then took the pen and scratched something down with the rest of the information.

"This is the number for Steve. Call it, and tell him to go fuck himself."

"What?" Angeal asked blinking, while Colt grinned a little bit.

"That's the code for Steve to talk to you. 'Go fuck yourself.' You won't get nothin' without it."

"You're... kidding." Oh, Genesis was definitely not going to like this. The Scarlet General was hardly above swearing when it was deserved, but crassness for the sake of crassness was a different story.

"No." The cousins said in tandem.

"With our neck of the woods... what did ya _expect_?" Cid asked as he finished. Angeal felt it wise to not venture an opinion.

"Thanks Cous!"

"Hey, glad to be useful to ya!" Cid slide the paper towards the general, Angeal quickly memorizing it. Now came the hard part part, convincing Zack to stay put for once and let Genesis handle this.

* * *

Chica's Chatter: ARRRRRRRRRRRRGH! I'm sorry this was so long in coming, next one WILL BE WITHIN THE NEXT TWO WEEKS!

Please read and review!


	4. Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: Zack Fair, the Generals and Kunsel all belong to Square Enix, while Anton Tempest belongs to Vega Sailor (used with her okay!), it's only Hewley Fair that's mine.

* * *

Chapter 4: Hidden Secrets

_He was looking dubiously down at the water, watching as the biggest fish he ever saw circled around, clutching about the person holding his little body to them._

_"Big_ _fishies...!__" There was a soft rumble of laughter from __above him._

_"Yeah and we're going to catch some." Said a voice, gentle and loving._

_"Catch the fishies?" He looked again as the fish swished about, "How?_

_"Make them think you're part of the water__." The voice whispered, and then slowly began to kneel into the water. The clinging only got tighter as the big fish got closer... but he wanted __to be brave, so slowly extended his little hand towards the water after a few moments, nervously watching the fish coming over. Whoever was holding him very slowly lowered him a bit more into the water, but kept him in between the arms and his little feet standing on legs._

_"See the water's nice, and warm_." _He couldn't stop some giggles as one of the more daring fish took a few sucks at his finger, tickling him._

_"Like a big bathtub!_

_"Yeah! With fishies!_ _ Want to catch one?__"_

_"Yeah!__" he replied eagerly. The one holding him let go of__ his hands but kept him cradled in between the upper arms while placing a large hands behind his own and guided them to hold open like a trap._

_"Now we wait__."__ He held still, watching with bright eager eyes, anticipating something great as the fish circle for a bit._ _When a fish draws close the larger hands snapped closed, though NOT with so much strength that it hurt the smaller hands_. H_e squealed in surprise, but then let out a delighted laugh as he feels the fish squirming around in their hands._

_"Feels funny!_"

_"Feels kinda slimy huh?" He nodded, giggling again as he feels a rather defiant tail-flap._

_"Can't go yet fishie!"_

_"Do you want to let him go or take him home and eat him?" the voice above inquired. He looked up horrified at the idea of eating the fish._

_"No-no! What if he's got babies? They'll need him to teach'em stuff!"_

_"Okay! We'll let him go all right?__" He nodded they opened their hands to let the fish shoot out, which it did._

_"Think the fishie will get home okay?__"_

_"If he does have kids I know he will__." He turned to a well-muscled chest, resting a hand against a necklace, a broken shell with markings on it. There was something special about this necklace..._

_"__Would you find me, if I got lost... Daddy?__"_

_"__Course I would Sprout! I wouldn't stop searching until I found you__." A smile bright as the sun was flashed at his dad._

_"Then I promise, if I get lost, I'll wait for you to find me.__" A quiet chuckle again, and __he put his hands in the water again, trying to mimic what he had seen. Soon, a tiny fish began creeping towards them. A breathless moment... and then the fish finally crept within his hands, and he quickly closed his hands, the fish's head just poking out. He cried in triumph and delight, "Daddy! I got one!"_

_"All right Hew! You're taking after your old man already!__"_

A pair of eyes snapped opened, the dream almost immediately leaving him except for one bit... about promising to wait for someone to find him. But, who? Why? His head shook and he let out a frustrated puff of air.

Stupid dreams....

00000

Genesis sat fingers nervously rapping his fingers against his desk, eyes coldly forward as he waited for the line to connect him to the bar where Hewley had been and this 'Steve.'

"-just bought that, you SOB! The Fuel Station, Steve speakin'." was the greeting

"General Genesis Rhapsodos, I need some information from you Steve."

"Oh?" Suspicious now,

"Yes. I want you to tell-"

"No."

"What?"

"No dice. Not until you give me the password."

"The password is crass. And not even to be funny, just to be crass! No Steve."

"Well then I guess you'll just have to wait on that information, won't ya?"

"I can't afford to wait you moron!"

"Then give me the password."

"... I refuse to play this game, Steve." Genesis growled.

"Password?" Steve asked back in a singsong tone.

"I'm a General for SOLDIER!"

"Sir, for all I know you're some cross-dressing hooker in Kalm. No password, no talkie." Genesis squeezed his fist, feeling the heat of a fireball begin.

"I could have your bar burned to the ground or demolished if I chose." It was said hissing, it was time for hardball, before he burned his office to the ground.

"... and your point is?"

"Tell me what I want to know!"

"No password, no go! I don't give info to everybody. How stupid are you?"

"Go fuck yourself!" Genesis screeched.

Silence as Genesis practically panted, and damn it they didn't have TIME for this! Then there was a shuffling sound, and Steve was yelling, "OI! I gotta take this...one of ya lazy peons take over will you?!" There was the distinct sound of footsteps and a door closing, lastly someone sitting down in a chair.

"Alright sir, you have my attention. What can I do you for?"

"Wait now you're willing to talk to me?"

"Well you finally gave me the password!"

"Of course, but you didn't have to be so horribly rude before."

"When you deal with the shitheads I do day in and day out sir, trust me. You do. Now then, why's a General in SOLDIER calling a lowly bartender in Rocket Town?"

"I want to know about a young man that came into your bar the other day, black hair, green eyes. Had a blond friend with him. Have you seen him?"

"May-hap, may-hap I have... what's your interest in him?"

"He may be the long lost relative of a friend of mine."

After a moment, "I had a bit of a chat, right before the stupidity with the friend started. Didn't get much. But there was one bit that struck me as odd... place he said he was from." Gen perked immediately. Odd was good, very good.

"Probably wouldn't think of it, but... I came from not too far away. Didn't think there were any left, after the war."

"Any what?"

"Border towns for ShinRa and Wutai. I grew up in Dagness... on a little island off Wutai. This kid mentioned being from Shihonie, about an hour's walk from there. Surprised the hell out of me, as I thought both towns had died off."

"Shihonie...."

"Last I heard, industry fled it after Dagness was destroyed and never came back. Most of the population too. Head 20 miles south of Wutai. TINY island, you'll see a little cluster of buildings, maybe a few farms, and a lot of abandoned warehouses out of nowhere within miles of jungle. That's the town."

"Alright, thank you" Genesis said, committing everything to memory. There was a muffled sound that Genesis thought could be a shrug.

"I know what is to search for family. Hope you find what you're looking for."

"Yes...I will with your help."

"Best-o-luck." a calm click. Genesis sighed and began making calls to arrange for a quiet transportation to this place, Shihonie.

0000

Sephiroth was sitting at his desk, doing his usual paperwork and waiting for Genesis to send word about this sighting, if it was indeed credible and if there was more useful information. Not to mention when he'd be leaving. He was gazing at the clock when out of now where, Zack came bursting in.

"Why wasn't I told you found him?!" The irate father demanded. Sephiroth merely indicated Zack to have a seat in the black leather chairs in front of his desk.

"Because we have not, not officially, Zack. We have a possible clue, and one Genesis is checking into it as we speak."

"Genesis has already left? And I'm not with him?!"

"Tracking down the source. If he finds it credible then he will be leaving." Zack immediately started to rise, only to receive Sephiroth's narrowed eyes and an order of," Sit _down_ Zack." A heartbeat then Zack slowly took a seat again, his expression dark.

"I want you to stay here for this one."

"What?! You expect me to sit here and twiddle my thumbs while we're this close to finding my son?"

"Yes." was the blunt reply. Sephiroth was not unsympathetic, however the three generals had a different idea for what ought to be done this time. Zack was rooted to his seat, surprised angry and hurt all at the same time.

"Well too bad I can't do that!" He snapped when he finally found his voice, and then turned to leave.

"I didn't dismiss you SOLDIER." Sephiroth ordered in his clear, cold 'I am _the general_ and I WILL be obeyed' voice, prompting Zack to stop. Before Sephiroth could say anything more though, there was a knock on the door, followed by Angeal entering.

"Genesis wanted me to wish you a farewell, and that he'll be back in a day or two, probably."

"Tell him to wait 'cause I'm going with him!"

"Wait a minute Zack." Angeal said, voice still calm, as Sephiroth came around his desk to stand next to Zack.

"No! I held back the last time we came close and we lost, I'm not doing that again, I. Can't. Take it!" Zack yelled, somewhere between anger, determination and near hysteria at Sephiroth and Angeal being so close, they might hold him back!

"Zack..." Angel murmured, eyes betraying his hurt. Zack felt a pang; it wasn't Angeal's fault that GUARDIAN got wind of them coming last time. However, if they found his boy, he needed to be there, he needed to see his face, (sweet leviathan, how big must he be by now?!). To look into those green eyes and know his little boy was okay!

"You are hysterical, no condition to go on a mission." Sephiroth pointed out, stepping just a bit closer.

"Get out my way; I'm going to find my son!" However, Angeal blocked him, and while the student and mentor had a minor battle, Sephiroth quickly approached with a Materia in hand.

"Sleep." Zack kept clawing at Angeal, trying to fight the spell and force his way past, but his eyes droop closed in short order, as if weight down by hundred pound weights, and finally he went limp.

"Gaia, forgive us." Angeal murmured after catching his student and laying him on Sephiroth's white rug.

"It was for the best. He was in no fit mind to go anywhere." Sephiroth offered rather coolly.

"Doesn't make it feel right though." Angeal returned as he pulled out his PHS, dialing Anton. "Anton, I assume you've heard?"

"Yes, I'm sure Zack is happy."

"We're going to need you when he wakes."

"Wakes? Forgive Angeal but I can't picture Zack sleeping at this moment."

"Sleep Materia."

"Sleep Materia?" Anton's voice was clearly confused, "What for?"

"To calm his hysteria." Sephiroth called, voice only slightly louder to be heard over the phone, "Sometimes to be a good friend you must protect them from themselves. This must be handled delicately, if he was to go in this condition, it would be disastrous, and we would lose Hewley again. And if that were to happen a second time, Zack would break."

"We did what we had to, Anton." A pause, "We'll be there in ten."

It ended up taking a few hours for Zack to come to. The three of them, Angeal, Sephiroth, and Anton had arranged themselves in his apartment, Anton making coffee while Angeal and Sephiroth sat on the sofa, occasionally talking, waiting for either Zack to rise or Genesis to call them. Suddenly from the bedroom there was some thumping noises and a loud, "SON OF A-!"

"I think he's up." Angeal murmured. Zack at this moment flung open his bedroom door open with a _WHAM_ and came marching into the room, still sleep rumpled, breathing heavily, practically rabid with anger.

"You all are dead!" He shrieked, eyes blazing.

"Now Zack-" Angeal tried to sooth.

"Don't you '_Now Zack_' me, backstabber!"

"We needed Genesis to handle this lead Zack, alone." Cool, calm. A fact to Sephiroth.

"Why?! Damn it Sephiroth, I've been waiting 12 years for this!"

"Because for 12 years you've been the one doing all the groundwork, following all the leads, you're _far_ too visible. They'll be expecting you to go, to perform the dramatic rescue... to be the hero." Sephiroth explained with a shrug.

"Fuck being a hero, I just want my son back!"

"You're trying to trip them up... throw them a faulty line." Anton murmured, catching onto their thinking. A nod told him he'd assumed correctly.

"We're hoping the presence of one of the Bloody Trinity rather then Zack will startle them enough that they finally make a mistake." Angeal offered, though his eyes were on Zack. The angry expression dimmed somewhat, under the logic of his friends. Anton came to calm Zack more, talking in Gongagan, the language he picked up over the years from Zack and 'their' mother's teachings and multiple trips to Gongaga.

"Koiti, I'm sorry we handled this badly, but even you have to admit you're bit frazzled. Would you go into battle like this? Not thinking straight, endangering the mission and those involved in it?" Zack seemed to really stop and think, the other two remaining silent, to let Anton soothe his 'brother' more.

He didn't fail them.

"This must be handled delicately, or we may lose him again. Do you think you can be delicate right now?"

"No," an audible swallow, "but Tuakana... He has her eyes... the only bit of her I have left, and... I promised! I promised her I would bring him back!"

"I know, but, if you show up they'll know we've picked up on them, and they cover their tracks all too well. We may lose the trail again. This time, can trust you best friends and your Tuakana to bring your son back to you?"

It was reluctant, but Zack nodded, slight defeat in his eyes.

"Don't worry Zack," Angeal soothed as he made space on the couch, "Genesis will send us word in no time."

00000

From the shadows, two youngsters waited and watched the Scarlet General walk the dirt streets of the little almost-ghost town. Hidden by abandoned storefronts that cast long and lonely shadows in the streetlights that still worked, they were almost trying not to breathe, even their hair well concealed behind their masks. This was an important moment for one, the chance to see if he was ready to take on the legend...

Sephiroth.

Genesis was of course aware that he had people following, and had his sword ready and a Firaga forming in his hand, but kept his walk casual as though all is well.

In a flash of red flame and clash of metal, the Scarlet General nailed the one with the gun on the hand with a Firanga, forcing him to drop his weapon, and parried the one with the sword. But to his surprise the boy was quick to respond with a block then quickly coupé'd, flicking the strange blade, two short sword blades attached to a staff of some sort, underneath Rapier's and blocking it so they were pointed to the ground. With a quick swivel and flick of the wrist sent the swords in a circular motion ending with a sharp strike and deflect, Genesis giving a graceful jump-lunge. The response was the boy flinging himself at Genesis with arm extended then running past, making it harder for Genesis to land a hit, even as the general again shoved the tip of the sword away again. But, the boy smoothly recovered with another coupé.

They paused for a second then turned to face each other, mere inches apart. Genesis was rather surprised because although the boy had _yet_ to land a strike on the Scarlet General... the general hadn't landed one either. In a show of respect, he raised his blade, and the boy tapped it. Then with a two lunges and the _CRACK!_ of metals lunge they were off again. The boy's movements were smooth and confident but in his eagerness while doing a faint and block, he left himself open.

Genesis seized the opportunity with an advance, the boy arching back to avoid the blade, but not before Rapier connected with the mask, slicing it in two. As the pieces of the mask fell away from his attacker's face, Genesis saw a sight that brought him to a halt dead in his tracks. Raven hair spiking up and all over the place, and green eyes the color of spring leaves. They had found their "sprout" at last.

Suddenly there was a whoosh of air from behind the Scarlet General, but before Genesis could react, something heavy connected with the back of the scarlet hair, two times in quick succession.

The last thing he was aware of was hands grabbing him and what sounded like a rather heated discussion before finally he succumbed to blackness.

* * *

Chica's Chatter: Alright so what do you all think?! Read and review, even if it's just little suggestions! Much love to my reviewers so far: Rounin, Zexion's Somebody, and Anonymous. XD


	5. An Encounter

Disclaimer: Zack Fair, the Generals and Kunsel all belong to Square Enix, while Anton Tempest belongs to Vega Sailor (used with her okay!), it's only Hewley Fair that's mine.

_

* * *

Hewley giggled as he shoved away the cloth Genesis was trying to use to clean him after a spaghetti dinner. There was another attempt, another grab, but his uncle, wise to his ways now, merely lifted the cloth up a little bit and, while Hew's hands grasped at open air, attacked the sauce stained face like any enemy on the wrong end of his sword. This earned some giggles but Hewley finally held still so Genesis could make easy work of the little face and then the hands._

_"All clean Unca Gen!" The boy chirped happily, waving a hand to prove his point as the Scarlet General finished and stepped back to look at his work._

_"Yes indeed, but only after considerable effort, little Sprout." The older man scolded mildly, but his charge just offered more giggles and an adorable expression, and really in due course they'd sort that behavior out. So Genesis lifted Hewley out of the high chair, and sent him on his way into the living room to play._

_After finishing the clean up of both high chair and floor (thanking the Goddess for the millionth time that he and Sephiroth were both male, therefore incapable of breeding with each other, in the process), Genesis went to see what the Sprout was up to. Said boy was playing merrily in the living room with some SOLDIER action figure he had, and it was rather pleasing, Genesis would admit, to see his own action figure conquering the rest... until Hewley let out a rather large yawn and rubbed at an eye. _

_"Bedtime then, Sprout." Genesis murmured and Hewley, sweet-natured kid that he was, just hopped up and allowed himself to be led to his room, where he was changed into his favorite Chocobo pajamas, and climbed into bed. _

_"Read to me, please?" Hewley requested as the covers were tucked in around him._

_"Alright let's see what you have. 'Coco Chocobo finds her Mother'... no." the book promptly went on the floor,"What else? 'Where the Moogle Things Are.' Are they joking?" a derisive snort, and that too hit the floor, causing Hewley to let out a tiny giggle, "Oh a true classic, 'Taddie Tonberry Tags Along.' Minerva's sake, why would they give youngsters this tripe when they're at such a critical stage?" Genesis wondered with a furrowed eyebrow, Hewley simply shrugging. A sweep the rest of the bookshelves found none of the other titles acceptable for any pseudo-relation of his! Then, as Genesis shifted his coat to kneel, he felt LOVELESS, safe in it's little pocket, brush against him, and he got a little grin. After all Hewley had never heard LOVELESS... _

_"Why don't I read __**my**__ favorite book, little Sprout?" He asked, knowing the boy seemed to follow his lead (a fact that never ceased to amuse Genesis or annoy Hewley's godfather) and liked the things he did._

_"Yours Unca Gen?" The boy asked, eyes brightening in childish curiosity. _

_"Yes, that's right! It's a poem called LOVELESS." He pulled the red volume out and looked at it lovingly while Hewley shifted around in his blankets to get a better look. He didn't know what a poem was, but if his favorite uncle liked it must be something good! _

_Genesis paused for a moment, eyes roving the words already etched into him, before slowly beginning to read, "The mysterious abyss tis the Gift of The Goddess _

_In pursuit of this gift, we take flight_

_Within the heart's water surface a hopeless wander will flow._

_Like ripples to waves come forth the dreams below..."_

_On Genesis went for about fifteen minutes, till the little rustling sounds ceased, and he could barely here Hewley breathing. Assuming the child to be asleep, Genesis closed his book and went to put it away... but Hewley laying on his belly Zolom-style looking up at Genesis with the biggest, brightest eyes the Scarlet General had ever seen (and he'd been around hoards of Sephiroth fan-girls) made him stop._

_"More, more!" Came the desperate cry, then at a slight pursing of the elder man's lips,"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" Genesis smirked in a pleased way, and petted the soft spikes._

_"If you insist, little sprout." an eager nod and Hewley was welcomed into Genesis' lap._

_The next morning, when Sephiroth came to collect his lover just before Aerith and Zack returned from their weekend of fun, he found Genesis crashed on the child's bed, said child asleep on his chest, each clutching the covers of all too familiar book..._

0000

Kunsel joined the group at Zack's later, and they were left to wait, and talk and eat. Glancing at cellphones anytime one rang or signaled a message, but the hours crept by with no word, and the tension mounted...

Then, Sephiroth's phone beeped.

The tone was the one reserved for receiving a media file of some form, so Sephiroth, assuming Genesis had sent him a picture of Hewley (to keep Zack calm, no doubt), flipped open his phone. What he saw though, froze him, his blood itself seemed to go cold.

Genesis, unconscious, stripped of his infamous coat and weaponry, looking rather worse for wear, and chained to a stone wall. He immediately hit the dial button, listened to it ring and ring, then hit the redial and tried again.

This time the line connected, but all he heard was breathing...

"Genesis? Genesis? Who are you and where is General Rhapsodos?"

"So we speak at last, General." The voice was quiet, but there was an undertone of calm confidence.

"Who are you...?"

"Just a voice General, just a voice."

"Where is Genesis?"

"Now General, you really think I'm that foolish?"

"If you will not tell anything, why did you answer?" A pause.

"I'll give you two things then, and trust that renowned intelligence of yours will use them well."

"Say it then."

"The first, retrace you general's steps, no doubt it will point you in the right direction. The second, his life is no danger for the moment. But I cannot hold him forever, therefore the term of safety is limited. You have four days, at most."

"How do I know he is still alive?"

"My word. But if that is not enough..." There was a the sound of the phone being moved and then right next to his ear was the familiar breathes, and mumbles of his Songbird.

"Genesis? Genesis, can you hear me?" Sephiroth demanded, and he began to hear sounds of Genesis slowly stirring, but then the phone was moving... and Sephiroth could hear nothing.

An extended silence, and the voice was back.

"Good enough, General?" Sephiroth found himself swallowing down his anxiety.

"I believe you." He said, voice cold and stoic as he gripped the coffee table, feeling every-one's eyes boring into him, "Now I want you to hear."

"I'm listening General."

"If I find he has been harmed in anyway, not only will you die a painful death, but your followers, your organization and anyone associated with you will be reduced to ashes. As you know my legend you know I carried out such a threat on a fort city in Wutai. So you know I should be taken seriously."

That seemed to hit a nerve, as the caller turned slightly cold as well, "Oh yes General, I know your legend _very_ well... so many boys lured into SOLDIER because of it. Do you think of them General, of the nameless ones who joined, eager to measure up only to be cut down in the jungles or later by your precious ShinRa. I do hope you serve General Rhapsodos better then you did them." Sephiroth felt a growl rise up, but refrained from pointing out that it was a risk all SOLDIER's took.

"Oh, but do thank the President for me for one thing, will you?"

"Thank him for what?"

"For finally taking the Turks off of Mrs. Fair and that sweet little boy of hers, without that we might not have gotten this far."

And then the line went dead, just as the phone cracked under Sephiroth's grip...

* * *

When Genesis woke, he felt the cold of steel against his wrists, the chill of a cell, and rough stones at his back. He blinked for a moment... then his poor battered brain glued itself partially together. He'd arrived in Shihonie... had met with two youths. Then he'd defeated one, a little too easily, and he'd taken on the one bearing a sword... and the mask had been sliced in half and then the eyes...

Just then, the door in to the cell he was occupying creaked open, and a man stepped in, fitting Cid's description exactly, so Genesis could safely assume this was Gethin.

And that made him a murderer, either by defacto, by orders, or simple complacency.

"An... _honor_, General Rhapsodos." The voice was steady and cold, reminding Genesis of his lover when facing something unpleasant.

"And it just who is it that is addressing me?"

"My name is Gethin."

"And what is it you want with me?" The other man looked him up and down, making up his mind.

"After the fiasco in Rocket Town, I figured that ShinRa would most likely be on our tail, though I was expecting Colonel Fair. But when it was you who set out... it seemed as good an opportunity as any for a test run for one of my boys."

Genesis frowned, "So I am just the bait for a much larger fish... or dragon." a smirk came to his lips, "Then you have let your doom in through your own front door."

"No... No I don't think so." Was the calm response as ice met mako, "My boy did fairly well, after all the only real hit he took was his mask, though he's not ready for his true objective."

"And would that true objective be Sephiroth?" Genesis asked coldly.

"Ah, so that did get back to you. I always wondered... The Legend is my boy's objective, yes. You showed me he's still needs some time and more training. But he'll do well, I think, when the other faithful dogs of ShinRa come hunting.

"Your boy is in no way fit for Sephiroth, not even close."

"He was a little over-eager, but time and real battle experience will sort that out, and he'll have some shortly."

"Not enough to face Sephiroth when he comes, very soon."

"I have no intention of letting him face Sephiroth yet, you're right about that. But he's not so young or unready to handle SOLDIERs. After all," Genesis could see the jaw clench slightly, "Thirds go out close to him in age... and he's been at it longer then most of them."

"Really... He must have had no childhood at all then."

"There was no recourse for it. In order to kill a Zolom, you have to risk swamp slime." Yet the tone was flat, and his eyes held no pride.

"You and Hojo have more in common than you think with raising children." The reaction was instant, Gethin's fist reaching back and striking the redhead across the face, HARD. But Genesis didn't cry out, because he knew it was coming. He had been seeking out the right nerves to push, to see if he could understand the story behind all of this.

Though he wished Gethin had struck some place other than his face.

The Scarlet General remained silent for a moment absorbing the pain, already feeling the bruise beginning to form on his cheek Genesis entertained all of the things he was going to do to Gethin once he had regained enough strength to break free of his bonds. He almost missed Gethin speaking...

"I may be a lot of things that are foul, had to do things that I'm not proud of. But I gave that boy a thousand times better then ShinRa ever did your precious Sephiroth."

"Except a childhood and any choice of what he wanted to be on his own. To last more than a few swords strikes against me at so young an age," and Genesis was well aware the average 3rd was about 16, "he must have ate slept and breathed combat training and strategy since he could hold a weapon."

"But he was happy, and loved. We were never cruel, we never picked him apart or shoved needles in him. Can you say the same for Sephiroth? Or even half the children that live below your very feet or the children of Wutai."

"Children of misfortune, victims of their circumstances. You had a choice to allow this boy a normal childhood a normal life, but you didn't."

"No, I didn't. But I don't expect you to understand."

"Excuses, excuses..."

"You think that your darling 'family' is the first to loose a child? To having something beyond precious torn from you in a way that leaves you unable to mourn, or move on?" The man stopped himself, and the two had a glare-down until Gethin made his approach, but wisely remained just out of reach, going to Genesis' side, hissing in his ear, "How did it feel when you found out he was gone? What did your heart do when you knew there'd be no more reading stories to those eager eyes?"

Genesis' eyes glowed green and he strained against the chains causing them to squeak and groan dangerously, "No sins all will go unpaid for, you will get yours!"

Gethin raised his hand lash out again when there was a sudden knock on the door, and then it opened. Immediately Gethin's hand dropped and he looked surprised. Genesis felt his breathe catch in his throat. It was..!

"You wanted me to find you once everything was sorted out." The voice was soft, but the timber and

"... Yes, of course," Gethin seemed to pull himself together, "How are you?"

"Fine Dad, really."

"The General here was expressing some admiration for your work today. Remove your mask, let him look at you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go ahead." A thickly-gloved hand reached up and began to work the straps, before slowly removing the mask and Genesis drank in the familiar-if-older face. He was pale... pale like his mother had been when they first met her and her face hadn't touched real sunlight. His build was somewhere between Aerith and Zack, slender but with definite muscles

"Hewley..."

"How do you know my name?" He snapped, lips curled into a cold expression, one that didn't fit the sweet charming face that Genesis remembered.

"Hewley, wait! I knew your mother and father! Your father's still alive, still looking for you-" Hewley whipped around, fury written into his features.

"My parents are dead! I'd have been dead too, or lost to those sectors if it wasn't for Gethin, you lying ShinRa dog!" Gethin placed himself between the two, putting a hand on a shoulder to calm the boy.

"Is that what he told you?" Genesis let out a hollow laugh. "Well then there is a liar in this room, but it is not me." Hewley then attempted to lunge at the prisoner, Gethin barely managing to catch him, "You-!"

"Hewley!" Immediately Hewley went the slack in Gethin's arms, turning to find a reprimanding look on his 'father's' face, "Enough! This display does not befit you."

" ... Sorry Dad." Hewley murmured looking embarassed. Gethin ruffled the spikes and smiled, and Genesis felt his heart twist even more, remembering the countless times he'd witnessed the exact same moment between Hewley and Zack.

"Don't _ever_ let a ShinRa dog manipulate you like that again." Gethin commanded though he had a smile, "Now get on with you, you have duties, and no burying your nose in a book!"

Hewley turned as if to leave, but Genesis was hardly about to just let it rest like that! And Gethin had reminded Genesis of a hidden trump card, So he pulled it out, praying to Minerva and every other deity the boy would remember.

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return..._" The boy froze, literally, in mid-step, and turned around, face blank.

Then...

"_To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer thee this silent sacrifice._" A soft smile graced Genesis' face, heart delighted.

"Loveless Act V." It had stuck, praise Minerva it had stuck! His own ending to the play that he in turn taught Hewley.

The teenager took in a ragged breathe, shock written all over the young face. Hewley's mind was sparking and trembling under the weight of a thousand thoughts and questions. He could remember almost every book and play he'd ever read, having gobbled them up like a starved Chocobo to grass all his life whenever he wasn;t in training, and not _one_ of them was titled Loveless. But the instant those lines were spoken, he knew how the passage was meant to end, even the intonations.

_How..._ his frantic mind wondered.

But before Hewley could say anything, Gethin had essentially marched him from the room and shut the door, and Hewley knew there was no chance of him be permitted to come back.

* * *

Gahhhhhhh! I'm so so so sorry that this took so long! But it's here! Many many thanks to all my reviewers and especially JollyRancherLvr! And don't worry, I've already got the next chapter well begun! Until then, keep reading and reviewing!


	6. Sleepless in Shihonie

Disclaimer: Zack Fair, the Generals and Kunsel all belong to Square Enix, while Anton Tempest belongs to Vega Sailor (used with her okay!), it's only Hewley Fair that's mine.

Chapter 6: Sleepless in Shihonie

* * *

_It was a shaft of light that woke the three-year-old from a restless sleep rather jarringly . Jolting up from the cot he had been sleeping on sent a shock of pain through Hewley Fair's skull, causing him to cringe and let out a pained sound, eyes closing automatically to stop the pain. Opening his eyes revealed a very tall man (at least to the boy), blue eyes studying him just as intently as the youngster was studying the man, the blond hair unmoving as the face in a neutral expression and a piece of gauze over one cheek as the two silently regarded one another. Finally, the man moved, slowly making his way towards the cot._

_Leery green eyes followed the big man's progress across the tiny room, then even leerier as the man had a sit on the cot. The man seemed even taller and the boy inched further way and curled his knees to his chest._

_"Where am I?" His voice was high and painfully young when he finally asked, staring into the ice blues that seemed so far above him._

_"... A safe place, little one, a safe place." was the soft response, a brittle smile to match. Gethin wanted to be a non-threat to the little figure sitting next to him. After all if this was to work Hewley would have to trust him._

_"How c'me my head hurts? Why I am here? Who are you?" Hewley was instinctively looking to the nearest adult for answers and security._

"_You don't remember what happened before..?" a shake of the head and Gethin continued, heart twisting at what he had to do, "My name's Gethin, and... you had a fall, little one."_

"_I... did?"_

"_Yes, banged your head a bit but you'll be alright. You and you're family were attacked just before we found you."_

"_Found me?" the green eyes widened._

"_Yes, I'm afraid... your parents didn't make it, little one. But my group and I will look after you. You're not alone." Gethin reached out and gently rested his hand on the head, the boy nervously accepting as the large hand ran through the spikes, which each pass going deeper and deeper. Gethin wanted to make sure the boy wasn't any more hurt then the gash on the head he'd taken earlier. He even let the little hands reach up and touch the gauze covering the the scratches left by the boy's mother._

"_You're not alone." He whispered as the boy finally settled against him and fell asleep._

0000

"Alright gentlemen, that will be all." With that Gethin dismissed his 'sub-commanders', largely remnants of the Wutai resistance and an old group of rebels, AVALANCHE. The man held it together until he was alone before grabbing a little trinket and hurling at a wall, allowing it to shatter and fall in a million bright pieces ion the ground.

Leviathan, he hated ShinRa bastards.

The rebel leader stood and began pacing. The worst of it was... in his heart and somewhere in his head, he agreed with the scarlet General on two key points.

The first was Aerith Fair's fate. She hadn't deserved what happened, he knew her to be a wonderful, sweet person. Her death was the bi-product of her running and inexperienced men. When she scratched his face so badly and then bolted, his as-yet-untrained 'troops' had panicked and opened fire at the retreating figure, luckily missing the child all together. When Gethin realized her injuries were fatal, he'd had no choice BUT to take the boy. The planet's gifts were too valuable, too needed for his cause not to! To say nothing of what ShinRa would have done once the scientists and president realized they had the opportunity to steal a quarter-Cetra!

Which brought him to the second point... depriving her unsuspecting child of a normal childhood. Again, he was not proud of it, or of the lies he'd used to manipulate the boy he saw now as a son. But Hewley... Hewley was PRICELESS boon. The Planet's blessing on his cause. Could anyone doubt that? 12 years they had managed to keep him away from ShinRa and the boy's natural father, to raise him, groom him. And he'd turned out so BEAUTIFULLY. A little over-eager perhaps, but able and quick to learn. A few years and he'd be ready for his ultimate goal.

Until then, they'd both have to be patient.

0000

Meanwhile, in a GUARDIAN bunkhouse...

Hewley rolled over for what felt like the millionth time that hour inside his tiny shared bunk touching his back with the back of Riley Liu, his best friend since the age of 5 and bunk-mate, the incident earlier like a bone to a dog for the sharp young mind. He'd asked the Lit instructor directly about LOVELESS and the quote, thinking perhaps it was just a fluke. But Hanako informed the teen about a few things that did nothing to soothe him...

"You know Lotus Blossom," came Riley's grumbling-yet-teasing whisper, "If all you're gonna do is roll around and make noise, you could at least do your squats for us to count."

"Do I complain about your snoring, Sky-Head_?_" Hewley returned fire, but his heart wasn't really wasn't in it. They rolled towards each other at the same time, coming eye to eye to talk lowly, as everyone else was asleep.

"Why are you all stirred up?" The blond boy rubbed his eyes, the onyx color and shape revealing his Wutai father while his blond hair and pale skin betrayed his ShinRa mother.

"Just something that happened earlier."

"With that General?" Riley shifted, looking surprised and concerned.

"He was... talking about a play. LOVELESS."

Riley let out a low whistle, "Big literary nut then."

"You know about it?" This startled Hewley, more then a little. Riley read plenty. Weaponry, History, Materia, the occasional Wutai legend. Those he read, so unless it was assigned, LOVELESS was _definitely_ not the sort of thing Riley would just pick up and read.

"How come _you've_ never heard of it?" Riley asked, amused. His best friend was an _infamous_ bookworm, been caught more then once with his nose buried in one when he ought to have been doing his duties. That he didn't know this one classic amused the blonde to no end.

Silence.

"Come, _on_. It's me you're talking to Lotus Blossom." Riley encouraged, tugging at spike only to get his hand whapped away.

"According to Hanako, Dad banned it." Hewley finally told the other boy, his face showing his frustration.

"_LOVELESS?_ Why?" It made no sense. It was a poem about friends who go to off to battle...

"I don't know!" Hewley cried, and answered back when there were several yells, and cruder, to pipe down.

"I don't know." Hewley repeated, in a lower voice this time. "But Ri... I knew his ending."

"What?"

"The original was lost, right?"

"Yeah..."

"I was able to finish that General's ending... word for word."

"Well, maybe you heard it through an audio or something. I mean he is one of Sephiroth's seconds right?" Riley suggested, but Hewley shook his head. He'd have remembered and been relieved by such a simple explanation.

"There's something else. That General knew my name. Called me by it when I took off my mask." Then he let the BIG bomb drop, "He also said he knew my dad. My _biological_ dad, claims he's still alive too."

"Now you're _shitting_ me!" Riley sputtered, sitting up and ignoring the now REALLY angry yells. His uncle had told them both... Hewley's parents were dead, killed by ShinRa.

"Am not."

"..."

"My feelings exactly." The dark haired boy frustratedly ran a hand through the sides of his spikes, "So.. what am I supposed to _do_, Ri?"

"Not sure." Riley's lips pursed as he thought, Hewley grinning at the reminder of the other boy's mom, "We're already in hot water."

"No thanks to you, boozer."

"Shut up, it was ONE time, stay on point! As long as we're already in trouble, what's a little more?"

"A little more could get us killed!"

"Bah, hardly."

"And besides, you know Dad'll never let me back in there!"

"Pssht! Details."

"Ri-" But Riley was already kicking off their blanket and removing attire more appropriate to go wandering around in from under their pillows.

"Lotus Blossom," Riley said, tossing Hewley a shirt to get changed, "It's the only way you're gonna get answers."

000

The duo made their way through the dark corridors down to the cell where the Scarlet General was held captive, at least for the moment. Naturally guards were posted in front of the door, but Riley was on top of it.

"Mornin' boys!"

"Liu. What are you doing here?" One of guards, leery, responded.

"Oh just meandering, making sure everything's ship shape!"

"I know what you're up to, and it won't work, so get out of here!" The guard snapped.

"Oh come on! I just wanna sneak a peak at him!" Riley protested, one eye watching Hewley quietly creep around while the focus of the guards was still on his best friend and their backs to the door as he crept along the shadows until he got to the door and slipped in.

He stood a few paces back to just study him, Genesis was after all second only to Sephiroth himself, a being of legend, a legend he would have to one day fight and kill.

Genesis may have been second to Sephiroth but he definitely dressed a lot louder, if the scarlet coat was any indication... and... there was something unique about that particular shade of red. It only appeared on dyed Choco-Leather and very few people could afford a full length coat of the hard-to-process fabric.

Even though in his memory he had never known anyone personally who owned one of those, Hewley felt very familiar with the color as far back as he could remember. He wondered if it still felt the same...

He gingerly reached out and touched the collar. The feel of the leather under his fingers sent a jolt through his brain, he'd felt this before, this exact fabric. Immediately the words he had quoted earlier rushed back to his head. He'd felt this leather while listening to those words. But where? When? How? He had never met the red general before in his life. Had he? Then again he didn't think he knew the words to LOVELESS, but he did.

Genesis stirred as Hewley's hand brushed his face while examining the collar. "Moonbeam?"

Hewley immediately removed his hand, biting his lip nervously, this suddenly not seeming like such a good idea. The Mako tinted eyes opened and gazed blearily at him for a long moment.

"Zack...?" The Red General blinked in confusion.

The teenager took a breathe, but his voice was clear and steady. "No."

The General squinted for a moment before the color of the eyes clicked in, and he actually gave a faint smile. "Oh its you, Hewley. My goodness how big you've grown. You look just like your father."

A sneer flitted across the teen's face, and a huff escaped his lips.

"Not sure if I believe you... "

"Believe what you want, riddles may pass my lips but I could never lie to you." A brief pause, "Your father is a very close friend of mine, I was there when you were born, I read you stories when you were a child, all the great classics of literature, including my personal favorite, the play LOVELESS."

Hewley immediately adopted a weary look, as puzzle pieces clicked too well together in his mind and he wasn't sure if he wanted to see the picture that was forming.

"How old are you now? Fifteen, sixteen?"

"Sixteen in a few months."

"I thought so, You're the spitting image of your father when he was sixteen." Genesis smiled. Hewley stared at him, silent for a moment.

"... I don't remember him, or you. When I was younger, I thought I remembered a song, the scent of a particular flower... but even that's kinda blurry."

"Was it sun flowers?"

"Don't know... it was soft, warm gentle. Made me think of sunshine."

"Yes, both your mother and father were like that. Very cheery people. Your father had a smile that could light up this whole city." Genesis tilted his head as he considered Hewley attempting to meet those green eyes again, "Can you do the same?"

"Had?" Hewley asked, tilting his own head.

The expression on Genesis's face immediately saddened, "I haven't seen it since he lost you... and your mother."

Hewley hesitated for a moment, but then tried to remember, the feeling that he got when he flower's scent or the song flitted through his brain... slowly his lips and face relax into the Zack's famous 'sunbeam smile.'

Gen smiled fondly back, "How lovely, you should do it more often."

There was a slight flinch, "Where was he then, if he's alive and well like you say, where was he when I ended up here?"

"He and I were on a mission to stop a monster attacking villages in the northern region and we were caught in a blizzard for five days. He returned to be informed that your mother was dead and you missing. I admit these people hid you well to have avoided us for so long."

The black spikes lowered as Hewley stared broodily at his feet. A war was breaking out in his head, not sure who to trust. If what he was being told was true, then a thousand little things that didn't make sense did. On the other hand... how much did he trust this person he'd only just met over someone who'd raised him for as long as he could remember... which, admittedly was missing a few early years.

"Who do I believe now...?" Hewley murmured to himself,

"I would say believe me, but I'm a little biased." He was rewarded another smile and a small laugh from Hewley.

"I have an easier way. In my coat, in the inside pocket near the right arm hole there should be a picture of me, your father, and couple dear friends of mine, one of whom is your name sake, General Angeal Hewley. Oh and I almost forgot, also in the picture is a very charming 3 year old boy." Hewley flushed slightly, "But in the end puppy it's all up to you what you want to believe."

"Puppy?" Hewley inquired with a confused expression.

Genesis laughed softly. "I'm sorry I used to call your father that when he was your age."

The teenager tilted his head, frowning slightly.

"I do feel an odd sense of... something when I look at you, when I hear your voice. But my head can't place it."

"I understand, you were so young at the time." Genesis gave him a sympathetic look.

"A shrink told me... I had Dis-associative Amnesia. Made sense, with the attack on my parents and all. Now..." He shook his head. "Dunno why I'm believing you, but it's like with the voice, somehow I just do."

"In the end it's you who decides what you want to believe, memories or no," Genesis said softly, then his expression darkened. "In the mean time why don't you go ask the one you currently call 'father' why he murdered your mother."

There was a long, crackly silence before Hewley rose slowly from his place on the floor, a blank expression on his face. Clearly a nerve had been touched and it made him not able to stand the sight of Genesis anymore. Without another word he turned and left, slamming the door behind him and not caring he would be busted by the guards..

* * *

Author's Note:

AND BACK! Yahoo!


	7. Reunions

Disclaimer: Zack Fair, the Generals and Kunsel all belong to Square Enix, while Anton Tempest belongs to Vega Sailor (used with her okay!), it's only Hewley Fair that's mine.

Chapter 7: Battlefield Reunion

_Eight hours, relatively short for labor, but that just meant it hurt MORE... and Zack's constant nervous coaching was making her worse when she just needed to relax for a second!_

_"Zack! Stop it!"_

_"Sorry baby, I'm just trying help!"_

_"Well you're not. Just... go!" Zack's face appeared crestfallen as he slowly stepped away from his wife._

_"Okay... if that's what you want..." He mumbled sadly, Aerith chose to ignore him, until the pain of another contraction slammed into her, causing her to shriek out, "Zack!"_

_Of course Zack, almost about to turn the doorknob, immediately made a mad dash back to Aerith's side, grabbing her clenching hand again, telling her, "I'm right here baby, I'm right here!"_

_"Alright, one last push and we'll have him." The OB called, focusing on the baby. Aerith took a deep breath, and suddenly the nurses shouting out the the timing seemed go silent as she met her husband's wide blue eyes... but then he smiled for her, and she gave a watery one back, before jerking slightly and gasping, a startled look on her face. A second's silence and then a strangled cry filled the room. The new parents turned to see, but their view was blocked by a nurse and the doctor who were examining the baby._

_"Congratulations, a very healthy 8 pound 3 oz baby boy." the doctor at last pronounced even as said baby was letting the whole world know he was rather **di****spleased** with his current situation. Then the nurse had wrapped him snug as a moogle in a blue blanket with a matching hat and graciously presented him to the bouncing father, who took the small bundle as if it was porcelain._

_"Hey buddy... My little boy..." Zack whispered, staring in awestruck disbelief at this little person with fuzzy green eyes and a thatch of black hair that he just KNEW would be all spiky when the boy was older. There was even little fingernails and eyelashes, and a little pink tongue showed as he cried, everything Zack knew a person to be... sweet Shiva, was he, Zack Fair, really a part of this perfect little being?_

_Aerith smiled as her husband ogled the baby, the tiny whimpers went down to some grumpy noises and wiggles, till Zack held him a little bit closer and then the little guy settled, burbling softly. The tiny green eyes blinked as if the effort of staying awake was too much..._

_"Here, let me hold him!" She asked, needing to hold her son in her arms, Zack finally blinking out of his adoring trance._

_"Huh? Oh sorry..." He handed over the baby over, eliciting an unhappy whimper, but stood close, as if afraid Aerith might drop this precious gift. But all the happened was Aerith fed him, and held him, and he nodded off soon enough, allowing her to lay a kiss against the black hair._

_"We need a name for him." she whispered as Zack laid down next to her, both their eyes focused on their sleeping son._

_"Well... I had an idea if you don't mind..." Zack began, feeling just a twinge nervous. They had agreed to name their son together. But one look at the little boy, the tender weight of this precious Solstice gift in his arms, there was just one name that Zack could think of bestowing on him._

_"Yes?" Aerith asked, though she had a fair (haha) idea of what her husband was thinking..._

_"Hewley? After Angeal. And his Gongagan name would be Hewailau." Aerith looked at the newborn for a moment, her expression thoughtful, till her face beamed._

_"His middle name can be Gastion! After-" she swallowed against the lump in her throat, "my father. How's that sound?"_

_"Hewley Gastion Fair." Now he beamed "Perfect!" After a beat, "You're not mad that-"_

_"We said we'd name him together, and we did! You got his first name, I got his middle." Then Aerith shifted 'Hewley' so she could use her hand to pull her husband's face to hers and give him a kiss._

000

One could cut the tension with a knife as GUARDIAN fighters prepared to square off against the elite of Shinra, SOLDIER, and the legend himself.

Angeal stood before a group of SOLDIERs, taking in a deep breathe before speaking.

"Today... we seek justice. Justice for one of our own. Justice for the destruction of a family, for the callous disregard of innocent life. We remember a dream cut all too short, pride broken and tossed aside. Remember, remember and be strong as we give them such a defeat, they will never, ever forget the power of pride and dreams!" With those final words Angeal gave a dramatic flourish of his Buster sword...

"Today... we seek justice. Justice for our own. Justice for the destruction of families, for the callous disregard of innocent life. We honor the cries of others begging for blood, for the downfall of the corporation that is so marred in blood and sewage it's beyond redemption! Remember, remember the cries of those lost brethren and give ShinRa such a defeat! They will never ever forget those lost voices!"

Hewley caught up with his father after the speech. "Is it true Sephiroth is going to be there?"

"That is what our intelligence says." Gethin replied.

"Great! I can't wait to get my hands on him," Hewley smirked pounding his fist into the palm of his other hand.

Gethin frowned and leveled Hewley with a stern look. "Hewley, you're not to take on Sephiroth."

"But Dad-!"

"You nearly lost to Rhapsodos." Gethin pushed, a little irritated that Hewley was arguing with him when he was just trying to protect him! "You'd stand no chance against the legend. No, we deliver ShinRa a large scale defeat today and keep at it, demoralize them a bit. In a year or two-"

"I can do it!" The young man insisted, green eyes pleading.

"Stay back, help the experienced ones clear the path."

"Dad... please?"

Gethin couldn't stop himself from softening, gently clapping Hewley on the shoulder, "Your day will come my son." With that the man hurried off to make sure everyone was in place, leaving his 'son' fuming. _I'll_ _show_ _them_ I _can_ _do_ _it_! But...how...

"Hey Lotus Blossom!" Riley called over to him, grinning widely as they lined up, "Ready for this?" There was a pause, before Hew grinned as he realized what he could do, before covering his own face.

"You know it!"

0000

There was one advantage to being in a full scale battle when one is plotting to do something bombastic and daring under a Superior's nose, and that was the sheer organized chaos of it. Weapons and noise everywhere, shouts of orders, screams of pain... and it was just so easy for Hewley to use the confusion and heat of the battle to sweep him away from Gethin's watchful eye, ignoring Riley's yells to stick together. Sephiroth was right there, attempting to clear the path to their headquarters, where the Scarlet General was. And it was just so easy...

Except another SOLDIER jumped into his path, by the black uniform he was obviously First class, and by the fact that he was watching Sephiroth's back, he must have been in the top level even in First Class. Hewley felt every ounce of air leave his bodyas he stared at the figure in front of him with burning blue eyes and massive sword at the ready. The face... the hair! It was like looking in a mirror almost. This SOLDIER had to be... but it was impossible! Gethin had _TOLD_ him his father was dead. What... what in the name of Cerberus was this?

Zack, unable to even see the warrior's eyes, was unaware who he was talking to as he growled, "Don't even try it kid, he's way out of your league, you'll only end up dead."

That was enough to shake Hewley out his stupor, taking a swing at Zack with a metallic _CRACK_! as the two swords again met.

As they battled, Hewley's mind began to run, his brain seeking an explanation, a reason behind this. Maybe this man standing before him had abandoned him... yes, that was it and Gethin made up the other story to protect him!

"Out of my way ShinRa dog!" Hewley snarled, his mind settled.

"Better a dog than a rat!" Zack snapped back. Hewley aimed a kick, trying to get Zack's knees out from under him, but what followed seemed to be a trick of fate. As Zack dodged the blow, he lashed out with his fist knocking the younger man's mask askew, not enough to completely uncover his face, but enough to catch a glimpse of one of his eyes.

Zack froze in shock, those were _Aerith's_ eyes!

Hewley saw the opportunity at Zack's hesitation. He grabbed his staff, and flipping it around knocked Zack squarely in the chest with the non-bladed end, effectively knocking the wind out of the SOLDIER, then dashed forward to his true target. Sephiroth.

"Stand down now, or you will die." Sephiroth, as ever, was calm as he regarded the young warrior

There was a feint, then a block, before the low voice snarled, "I've got more bite then you think!" There was a sudden whistling sound in Sephiroth's ears, he just barely managing to dodge what he _thought_ was the stick end of his opponent's weapon suddenly growing, driving the two blades at his stomach

"I see you have a few tricks up your sleeve, but it will take more than that."

Hewley smirked and made a gesture with a hand that screamed _Bring it on!_

In a blink Sephiroth moved forward and began again.

Sephiroth easily matched Hewley blow for blow, surprised that such a young person had both the strength and skill to keep up with him, however inexperience made the youngster reckless. In another couple of years he might have actually been a challenge, too bad he would not live that long. Sephiroth spun hitting the younger man in the chest with the blunt side of masamune sending him flying back and landing hard, knocking the wind further out of him. Sephiroth raised masamune over his shoulder and charged in for the kill just as the boy staggered to his feet.

Hewley could see the silver blur coming toward him, his whole body seized up in fear at the realization he was going to die. Too late to move or attack he closed his eyes and braced for Masamune's cold steel...

But, the death blow never came. Instead Hewley felt himself being pushed down to the ground. He heard a loud strangled cry and an even louder call of "Zack!" Overcoming his fear, Hewley cracked an eye open. Sure enough standing above him was Zack Fair, his arm still outstretched from pushing Hewley out of the way, pain evident on his face as his other hand gripped the tip of the sword where it poked out through his abdomen.

After a few moments of frozen shock Sephiroth pulled the blade from Zack's body. The other man swayed and staggered back a few steps before finally falling, and Sephiroth was there to catch him. The silver general carefully knelt down, bringing Zack down with him, resting the wounded man in a slightly sitting up position against his knee.

"Zack... Why...?" Sephiroth whispered out. Only a Masamune breadth away Hewley watched in stunned silence, but the very same question played noiselessly on his lips.

Zack coughed, splattering blood over the front of Sephiroth's coat. After a few ragged breaths he opened his eyes. They shifted frantically for a moment before coming to rest on Hewley just sitting up not far away. A weak and pained, but none the less sunbeam, smile spread across Zack's face. Crystalline tears of both pain and joy formed in his eyes as he raised a trembling blood stained hand to Hewley. "... My son..."

Hewley's breathes were ragged gasps as he froze for what seemed an eternity. Then he slowly rose and removed his gloves as he began making his way over. Sephiroth came out of his shocked stupor as he heard Hewley approach. His battle instincts were still on high alert and the younger man was still the enemy. He raised Masamune to keep the distance between the masked warrior and Zack. "Stay back!"

Zack shook his head at his friend's well meaning attempt to protect him, he didn't have time for this,"Please... Seph... I want... to... see him..." he rasped out between ragged breaths, he looked over at Hewley. "Please ...let me… see you..."

It was an achingly slow motion, but a hand reached up behind his head and began to undo the mask he wore. As his black spikes rose up and his face was revealed, he tried to say something... anything. But he had no words for the 10.0 earthquake that had just hit him.

Sephiroth's eyes widened to saucers. Suddenly there was the little boy who used to play with his irresistibly shiny hair, who he had hefted on his shoulders so he could get a better view of the fireworks, and the little boy with his toy plastic sword who said how he wanted to be a hero like him and his father when he grew up. The silver general had doubted Zack before, believing this to be a delirium from blood loss and Zack's desire to find his son before he died, but when the mask came off there was no doubt as to who the young man's father was. He lowered Masamune and allowed Hewley to approach.

Confused, heartsick and pale, the young man sank to his knees right in front of Zack, still having no words for for the blue eyes gazing at him with such awe and eagerness. Zack's watery smile only grew as Hewley came close, though his looked seemed a little dazed, his stare was clear as he gazed on his son for the first time in nearly 13 years. He raised trembling arms to place a hand on either side of Hewley's face.

"You got so big Sprout..."

It happened in an instant, Hewley found himself enveloped in Zack's arms. He froze for a moment, before giving in and sinking into the loving embrace. The young man took a breathe, and resting his hands on Zack's back, closing his eyes. After a moment a warm green light began glowing underneath Hewley's hand, then travelled down to the mortal wound and the skin began to knit itself together. It was something he usually covered with a Cure or potion, a talent he had hidden from everyone except Riley and his Dad.

"He has his mother's power." Sephiroth murmured, feeling something stir within him he was not familiar with... nor all that comfortable with.

Zack gazed disbelieving at the healed wounds, and then back a Hewley, a tear finally fell from his eye at the memory of Aerith, if only she could be here to hold her child one more time too. "Just like your mom."

The boy jerked slightly and finally felt his lips become unstuck about to ask after his mother, when the sound of a gunshot called him back to reality, that GUARDIAN was retreating and SOLDIERs were heading towards them. He stood quickly, searching for Gethin and Riley, making to run to them once he'd spotted them.

Zack lashed out and grabbed onto his wrist. "Wait! Don't go!"

The boy instinctively yanked his wrist free, "I can't..!" A sharp inhale of breathe and Hewley bolted, but he barely made it halfway before the world in front of him suddenly spun. Along with the spinning was a weak feeling, till he tripped over his own feet, and rather gracelessly tumbled to the ground.

"Hewley!" Zack shakily got to his feet and staggered toward his fallen son. While his wounds had been healed, the blood he'd lost from them had not been accounted for so he was in little better shape than Hewley was, but he managed to stay conscious as he fell to his knees next to Hewley. "Sprout come on, stay with me!"

Baleful green eyes stared up at him, but Hewley was feeling so weak and his head was throbbing...

"Hang in there Hew, we'll get you home." Zack tried to pick his little boy up, but his 'little boy' had gained 100 pounds and a few feet since the three year old Zack had last seen him as. His arms shook like jello as his blood drained body trembled with fatigue. Thankfully, Sephiroth had caught up with him. Sheathing Masamune, he easily transferred the youngster into his own arms before Zack's gave way.

"Thanks Seph... I can't seem to do anything right for him." Zack grumbled, wearily catching his breath.

"You protected him from my blade." The General pointed out, ignoring some token resistance from his charge. Hewley stuggled, even as his limbs began to feel like ten-ton weights and blackness started to creep into his vision, terror overriding the fatigue. No, no he had to stay awake, he was in the hands of the enemy, in Sephiroth's arms no less! Gaia only knew what tortures and interrogation awaited him. But despite his fear, his sudden exhaustion forced his eyelids to close all on their own...

The last thing he saw were Zack's blue eyes and strands of silver.

"Yeah, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat, I just wish..." Zack trailed off somberly.

Sephiroth nodded his understanding. "The one responsible for this WILL be held accountable Zack."

"I don't care... I just wanted him back," Zack said softly, running a gentle hand through Hewley's hair.

Naturally, Riley had been trying to get to his best friend since the start, but lost sight of him in the melee and was forced back further in the fighting. When he next saw Hewley in the arms Sephiroth, he panicked, barrelling toward his uncle and yelling in his homeland's tongue and pointing frantically. When Gethin followed the line of sight, he saw Sephiroth carrying someone-

Gethin's very blood froze as he saw the spiky black hair, and letting out a curse, yelled to his second in command to take over before leaping to recover his son

Zack saw them coming and ran to grab his sword, nearby where he had dropped it earlier. Exhaustion still riddled his body, but battle-induced adrenaline was pumping at full blast now. Mothers were not the only ones who gained strength when trying to protect their child, fathers had it in them too.

"Who are you?" Zack growled as he and the masked man locked swords.

"His father." Gethin answered, but he'd lost sight of the fact that his men were mostly fleeing which meant more of the SOLDIERs were free to help, and as talented as his nephew was it only took a few of the experienced gunners to handle the boy and get him under control.

It hit Zack like a ton of bricks. This was the man that stolen Hewley, had taken his son away and maybe had even killed Aerith, had ruined his life, had deprived him of a father's right to watch his child grow-up. Zack's eyes lit up with the green fire of pure unadulterated rage.

What came from Zack was a sound like a roar and a scream rolled into one. Then all of the pain, all the sorrow and the anger came forward, focusing solely on Gethin. and suddenly the man found himself being flung back about ten feet and hitting the ground hard, and then swords and guns were being pointed at him...

Gethin, seeing as he had no choice, and wanting to look after his boy, let his sword drop...

0000

Author's Note:

And thus... we have reunion!

Yep... let the jokes begin.


	8. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Zack Fair, the Generals and Kunsel all belong to Square Enix, while Anton Tempest belongs to Vega Sailor (used with her okay!), it's only Hewley Fair that's mine.

* * *

Chapter 7: Aftermath

Hewley twitched in his sleep. Behind closed eyes he was seeing strange, confusing blurs playing out before his eyes.

_Scarlet and silver together smooth as __silk__..._

_...a deep, __soothing__ voice and soft raven hair..._

_Blue eyes and strong arms that lifted him up..__. __up..!_

_And a gentle voice singing a soft loving tune._

_Suddenly things began to go bright, and the song he was hearing that offered comfort__ began fading__, __Hewley crying out in his own mind__ and heart, __**No..**__**. **__**no.**__**. **__**don't leave me!**__ But it was no use, the brighter things became, the faster the voice faded until it became almost nothing..._

Zack watched worriedly as Hewley twitched helplessly in his sleep making soft sounds of protest and pain. He placed a cold compress on Hewley's forehead and gently stroked his hair. "It's all right Hew..."

Hewley painfully opened his eyes, quickly wiping at a tear as he struggled to get his bearings. Grimacing, he reached up to find out what the cold sensation on his forehead was, and froze realizing it was some kind of cold-pack...

"How ya' doing Sprout?" Came a soft voice just above him as a hand gently touched the boy's temples.

Hewley instinctively pulled away, staring at the man before him, unable to take his eyes off his... father. Oh Minerva he'd been so hoping it all been a dream!

"What... did you call me?" Hewley finally asked, his voice a bit thick from drowsiness. Why did he feel so damn weak? Had they shot him up with him something?

"Sprout." A tender smile as Zack brushed black spikes away from the vibrant green eyes, "I used to call you that all the time."

"W-where am I?" Hewley looked around, unnerved by all the medical equipment around him (and in some cases in him) and the brightness of the place, to say nothing of the man sitting next to him.

"ShinRa infirmary. The doc says you fainted from weakness caused by anemia. I guess fightin' us and saving me took a lot out of ya." Zack offered his boy a small smile. Hewley for his part sat up cautiously, pressing his head into the palm of his hand, focusing on breathing for just a minute

"Didn't have to help me you know." The boy mumbled. It would've been easier... if his biological father wasn't so obviously kind.

A surprised and slightly hurt look came into the blue eyes, "Of course I did, you saved _my_ life! And... you're my son." Zack reached out to to offer a comforting hand through Hewley's hair, but then hesitated a the last moment, before drawing his hand back in favor of giving Hew his space, as Hewley didn't seem to be acknowledging him as his father.

"Am I a... prisoner?" GUARDIAN's men had been full of horror stories, many of them former Wutaii resistance as well as splinters from other groups, about what ShinRa did to it's prisoners.

Zack let out a breath and rubbed the back of his head absently. It was a tough question, technically his son _was_ a prisoner because they couldn't let him go back to GUARDIAN, but nor he was going to be treated as a prisoner. Unlike his 'father.'

"It's kinda complicated..."

"So I am." Flat. Emotionless. Except for a touch of terror in his eyes. As well trained as Hewley had been, and as much as they'd tried to prepare him, he was still a boy of 15 after all.

"We can't let you go back to GUARDIAN, but you're not going to be imprisoned or interrogated or anything." Zack explained, simplifying what he knew to be an extremely complicated situation. But he and the others would protect Hewley as much as they could, and the boy was only just recovering. No need to worry him any more the necessary.

Hewley bite his lip, and Zack's heart did another leap into his throat at another reminder of Aerith...

"What's going to happen to me?" Hewley dared to ask, not entirely sure if he wanted to know.

"I had hoped I could get to know you better." Zack said, and then tried to find something to break the tension, "Is green still your favorite color?"

Hewley nodded and added, "Yellow, too.

"What's your favorite kind of music?"

"Rock." This was said without hesitation, "Riley and I have been trying to talk Dad into letting us learn instruments last few years." Hewley was too distracted to notice Zack's wince at his only child referring to the murdering bastard as 'Dad.' The older man instead chose to focus on the common ground, rock being one of Zack's favorite types of music too.

"You know, couple of my friends, Kunsel and Ozzie, know how to play the electric guitar I'm sure they could teach you." It got a grin out the SOLDIER to see the longing look in Hewley's eyes and he couldn't resist sweetening the pot just a little bit, "Although if you'd prefer drums or singing I know a couple of people who can teach you that too."

Hewley felt a wave of conflicting emotions wash over him and had to reign himself in. The thought of actually be able to get guitar lessons , and singing could be fun... on the other hand, he was still in the enemy hands. Kind as this man was, Hewley knew he couldn't stay.

At Hewley's silence, Zack began to hover over him and couldn't stop 12 years of parental fussing built up inside him, "You okay? Do you need water or something? The doc said you'd be a little woozy until my blood fully circulates through your system."

Hewley looked at Zack, amazed. He'd really...? "You don't even know me. Why would go that far for a stranger?"

"Well I was one of the few with compatible blood, being genetically related and all. And you're no stranger. You trusted me when the nightmares got you up at two am, when there were monsters under your bed... and when you took your first steps."

Hewley felt his cheeks heat up at the quiet but heartfelt statement, and returned with an equally heartfelt one of his own, "I don't remember you. Tried for what felt like forever to come up with something. A color, a smell. After a while I just... gave up."

"It's okay, you've been through a lot," A sudden sadness filled the blue eyes "That was my fault..."

Hewley felt something ugly stir in his heart, something like hope but not quite wondering as he looked at Zack, wondering if this... this could be his way out, "How?"

"I couldn't find you after they'd taken you. I was far in the northern region when your mom was killed. Searched everywhere in Midgar, then Kalm, and Wutai. Anywhere they might have taken you... But I just... " He knelt down ib. front of Hewley's bedside and bowed his head in shame, two tears sliding down his face, "I'm sorry I let you down."

Once again his father had stunned Hewley into quiet. Slowly a hand rests on Zack's head, and Hewleys's voice was gruff from the lump in his throat, "It's... it's okay. Maybe you don't want to hear this... but I wasn't exactly mistreated. It... could get a bit lonely from time to time, being the only kid, but I had books and tutors to keep me busy, and I was learning swordsmanship. When I was thirteen, kids my age joined, including m'best friend, Riley. So really... you don't need to beat yourself up."

"I'm glad, but still everything I missed... they kept you well hidden." Zack cleared his throat, "So tell me about Riley been friends long?"

"Yeah, since we were 5. Eat, sleep, and practically breathe together-" Hewley suddenly shot up, just now realizing, "Riley! He was probably right behind me! Did he get taken?!"

Zack's face fell, "He's being held right now." Hewley closed his eyes as a heavy knot formed in the pit of his stomach. How was he supposed to get BOTH of them out of here?

"If you want to see him... I could bring him to you."

The green eyes widened and Zack could also see tentative hope, "I'd really like that. If you could."

"Do you feel up you it now, or do you want to rest a little more?" Zach wanted to put Hewley at ease but he knew how boys liked to ignore their body's need to recover. How many times had he himself yelled "I'm fine!" about three seconds before nearly passing out after an intense training session or a battle.

Hewley, for his part, mulled it over for a moment, trying to figure out the best tactic here. He wanted to make sure Riley was alright, plus the other boy would have more details that might help him figure out an escape plan... on the other hand, he had to be cautious, he couldn't in let ShinRa and their dogs know what exactly he was up to, or how fully they could use his friend against him. He couldn't seem too eager, so he settled for a nod along with, "Just want to make sure he's okay."

"I'll be right back." Zack rose out of the bedside chair and left. Hewley let the silence ring as he closed his eyes for a while. There was a little tiny voice whispering _He loves you so much... he's always loved you. Why would Dad take you away? _in the back of his mind, making him a bit queasy

Not very long later Zack returns with Riley and a couple of guards in tow. Riley steaming under the collar, but the promise of seeing Hew has curtailed his temper.

"Hasu-Saku!" Hewley found himself tackled, prompting an audible 'oof!' noise as the boys tumbled back onto the bed

"Easy, easy Ahondara!" Hewley's beaming face was easy to notice despite his pale pallor. Riley took a moment to release his friend and settle into a crossed-legged position the bed, expression worried. Zack gave them a little bit of space as they slid into a conversation in what sounded like Wutai's language... at least some of the words seemed so to Zack, but not all of them, and the way they were strung together sounded odd. Perhaps a dialect from whete GUARDIAN was located...?

Zack's attention was called back to the boys when at one point Riley muttered something and casting a fast glance at Zack, and whatever it was DEFINITELY snagged Hewley's attention and he snapped his head around to look at Zack.

"Dad, he was taken too?!"

"Yes." A little bitterness crept into Zack's voice, "He's still alive though."

More fast words were exchanged between the boys, both looking deathly serious, Zack could only hope they either couldn't be translated or at least nothing incriminating was being said. They went quiet for a moment before Hewley startled Zack by saying, "He didn't kill her."

"I'm sorry but he did, for whatever reason he did." Zack evenly rejoinrd.

"Didn't kill _who..._?" Riley was getting crick in his neck from whipping it back and forth so much during the showdown.

"I'll explain later." Hewley tossed over to his friend, eyes never leaving Zack, "I know him... he raised me. He wouldn't. Not a civilian."

Zack was about to snap back that they would soon have evidence to prove otherwise, but thankfully realized that this would only anger Hew more and push him further away, though he couldn't help but tell him gently, "I think you'll believe whatever you want to believe."

A scowl crossed Hewley's face and there was some mutterings between him and Riley, before Hewley asked, "I... want to see him."

Zack let out a weary sigh, "That may be a little bit more difficult, I'll have to wait until you are well enough to be released from the med unit before you can." A hushed discussion began with the guards for a bit before turning back to Hewley. "Riley can remain with you until you are well."

Hewley's eyes widened and Riley tries to hide the fact he's beaming, "T-thank you!"

0000

Later Zack was checking up on the two with the guards keeping watch. He took it as a good sign the two were horsing around a bit. He was distracted though when Angeal appeared in the door, giving his puppy the 'come here' signal

Zack sighed, the distant wondering of _now what_ going through his brainas he reluctantly trooped over.

"Yeah?"

"Is that wise?" Angeal asked mildly amused at the arm wrestling match Hewley and Riley seemed to be having.

"The med-lab has monitors everywhere, recording everything to watch the patients." Zack justified, "Besides, Hewley's too weak to move anywhere and Riley is not going to leave the side of his sick friend. We can explain it to ShinRa that put the two friends together and they might talk and spill some secrets." His former mentor gave a nod, before slowly taking a folder from under his arm, one Zack recognized all too well.

The file on Aerith's murder...

Angeal felt his heart go out to Zack, both of them knowing everything in it by heart after all these years. Except for the fresh sheet of paper sitting on top.

"I'm running this up to Seph, but I thought you should see it first. We ran the DNA from Gethin and compared it to the blood from under... the nails."

Zack took in the results with dead eyes, a frown growing across his face, and his whole body began trembling until he squashed the paper in his hands and stormed away.

* * *

Chica's Chatter: Oh oh! Done! :DDD Hope this meets with everyone's approval!


End file.
